Historias
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Colección de drabbles independientes. Actual: De Cruces y Cerezos, II.
1. Enfado

**¡Hola!  
Hace mucho que no subo algo para Ranma, pero como hoy es 14 de febrero me animé.  
Esto será una colección de drabbles o one-shots, pequeñas historias que no encuentran su lugar en un fic multicapítulos ni en ninguna otra parte, por lo que las agruparé aquí.  
Espero que esta primera historia sea de su agrado, en caso de que alguien la esté leyendo, claro.**

**

* * *

**

_**Dicsclaimer:** Ranma y sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

_

* * *

_

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

**

* * *

**

**1. Enfado**

-Ranma… ahh… Eres un idiota – Akane Tendo llevaba ya varios minutos sentada en el escalón más alto de las escaleras de su casa. Sus murmullos, más que enfadados, sonaban tristes y melancólicos; tenía, además, la mirada perdida.

Sí, Ranma Saotome había cometido otro de sus usuales errores; no importaba cuál, el caso era que Akane había terminado disgustada y triste… ¡como siempre!

La chica tenía la mirada prendida de alguna teja en el techo y su mente viajaba muy lejos de ese lugar (bueno, tal vez no tan lejos), por lo que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba. Era él, quien lentamente se aproximaba a ella; por supuesto que ella notó que estaba ahí cuando ya estuvo muy cerca, sólo que aún no quería mirarlo.

El ojiazul pronto llegó a su destino y se hincó dos escalones abajo del cual ella se encontraba, acercó su rostro al de ella sin decir una sola palabra y la miro detenidamente a los ojos hasta que ella volteó para verlo, entonces la besó.

Con mucha delicadeza rozó sus labios, esperando la reacción de la chica, quien tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando y se fue entregándose al beso del chico.

Debido a que Ranma se encontraba dos escalones más abajo, la peliazul tenía que inclinar su rostro un poco para poder besarlo con facilidad; apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros y lo siguió besando. Tuvo que rendirse, aunque estuviera enojada, debía corresponder a su beso.

El chico asió ambos lados del rostro de Akane con sus manos y se permitió disfrutar del lindo beso que estaban compartiendo. Segundos más tarde éste terminó.

-Pequeña niña boba – le dijo con cariño y dulzura – Eres mi luz de cada mañana y el ocaso de mis tardes, y a pesar de que siempre me he burlado de Kuno por decir estas ridiculeces, tengo que decírtelo: eres mi todo, Akane.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron a los ojos de Akane, pequeños cristales que cayeron cuando él dijo "te amo". Le echó los brazos al cuello a su esposo y permitió al llanto fluir libremente.

No importaba cómo, el caso era que Ranma había logrado (¡cómo siempre!) disolver el enfado de su esposa querida.

* * *

**¡Je je, yo también sería fácil de convencer con un esposo como Ranma!  
Pues bien, este fue el primero de no-sé-cuántos drabbles que pondré aquí.  
Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar un review diciendo lo que sea: quejas, reclamos, sugerencias... demandas no...  
¡Muchas gracias por la atención! Y espero verlos pronto.**


	2. ¿Galletas? con forma de

**¡Hola!  
Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews. Prometo tomar en cuenta todas las sugerencias y no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones. Quise subir éste desde el lunes, pero había olvidado mi memoria cuando vine al cyber y cosas parecidas sucedieron los otros días que también me conecté. Pero ahora sí lo subí.  
Sí, este es otro fic donde se ponen a prueba los "talentos" culinarios de Akane. Ya veremos cómo resulta Ranma de todo esto, je je...  
No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que los dejo con la lectura. Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ y todos sus personaes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi, quien ahora me tiene emocionada con su nuevo manga **Kyoukai no Rinne**._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

**

* * *

**

**2. ¿Galletas? con fora de...**

Era temprano y el cielo brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y el olor a brisa fresca llenaba el ambiente... pero la mañana ya presagiaba un inminente desastre, y eso era inevitable.

-¡Hola Ranma, mira lo que preparé esta mañana!

Sí, otro de los intentos culinarios de la feliz chica peliazul de la familia Tendo que, inexorablemente, parecía tener como único objetivo al chico de la trenza de la familia Saotome, quien en esos momentos entrenaba en el patio, atrás del dojo; por supuesto, el entrenamiento se interrumpió frente a este desastre.

-Uhh... – nervioso, intentaba salir de la horrorosa situación en la que ya estaba metido - Akane, hoy no tengo tiempo... Verás... - tembloroso, retrocedía mientras veía cómo su prometida se acercaba a él con un recipiente en la mano: ¡veneno puro! - Debo ir a ver a Mousse porque... ¡me ha retado en un duelo! - inventó.

-Mentiroso, acabo de verlo mientras iba a la súper, estaba con Shampoo.

-Con... ¿Shampoo?... - plan fallido, pero no sería su último recurso - ¡Ah, cierto! No era Mousse, hoy era con Kuno - mintió de nuevo.

-Estás mintiendo otra vez – murmuró Akane con cara de fastidio.

-¡No es cierto, yo no soy un mentiroso!

-Claro que sí. ¿Entonces por qué lo vi hace unos momentos caminando hacía el parque con un ramo de rosas y diciendo que iba a ver a la chica de la trenza para tener una cita con ella?

-… Está bien – se rindió - ¿Qué quieres? – inmediatamente se iluminó el rostro de la chica, al mismo tiempo que mostraba a Ranma el contenido del recipiente que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Mira lo que hice! – pronunció orgullosa.

El ojiazul miró aterrado lo que Akane le estaba enseñando: una ¿galleta?... o tal vez un pan… aunque parecía más una roca. Bueno, sólo ella podría decir qué rayos esa cosa era… ¡y ni siquiera tenía un color normal! Rápidamente apartó la vista de ese engendro demoniaco de las manos de su prometida y luchó por dejar de pensar en su color para evitar que le dieran nauseas antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué… cosa… qué es… eh, Akane? – preguntó cauteloso y curioso.

-Pues – la aludida bajó la vista, dejo de sonreír y contempló su creación - … ¿Eso qué importa? – pronunció después de pensarlo (fallidamente) unos momentos, y volvió a sonreír. - ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Se lo ofreció nuevamente y él retrocedió instintivamente, ella avanzó y el retrocedió; con cada paso que él daba para alejarse de ella, ella daba uno para acercarse a él… y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-Vamos, Ranma – decía, intentando sonar dulce e inofensiva – pruébalo.

-Yo… no sé… Yo… tú… - murmuraba nervioso el chico - ¡¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú primero? – exclamó con miedo, mismo que se dejó ver en los ojos de la peliazul por un segundo después de la proposición de su prometido.

-No seas tonto, yo preparé eso para ti. ¿Por qué habría de probarlo? – se desentendió lo más pronto que pudo. – Además, yo quiero que lo pruebes tú.

"¡Rayos, ¿qué hago ahora?"

-Mmm… Akane… Yo debo confesarte algo.

-¿Sí? – preguntó curiosa. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y, con un semblante serio y solemne, la tomó de los hombros, acto que provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica, mismo que le pasó desapercibido a Ranma porque en ese momento cerró los ojos.

-Tú… cocinas horrible – la soltó de inmediato y trató de escapar, pero antes de conseguirlo, ella, furiosa, lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza para evitarlo. Akane estaba mirando hacía el suelo, pero claramente se veía que estaba echando chispas, y él, retenido, no podía hacer otra cosa que verla.

Repentinamente, ella volteó hacía él y lo miró a los ojos, lo soltó y puso una mirada amable y una sonrisa linda (lo suficientemente linda).

-Por favor, Ranma. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas… y luego me dices qué tal está? Tal vez así me ayudes a mejorar. – sugirió. Ranma la miró extrañado.

"Nada la ayudaría… pero esa sonrisa..."

-Akane – murmuró idiotizado y ella le respondió sonriendo más ampliamente (y acercándole el recipiente con la galleta).

"¡Oh, demonios!" El chico se sentía paralizado, no sabía qué hacer; por un lado tenía que escoger la galleta sería la muerte y… bueno, huir también podría serlo. "Aunque cualquier forma de morir suena menos abominable que una muerte por envenenamiento causado por la galleta de esta chica; sin embargo…"

Sin saber cómo o por qué, una de sus manos comenzó a moverse lentamente con dirección a la galleta. "¡No!" Le dijo, pero no podía detenerla; él… sólo… La sonrisa de Akane se ensanchaba más conforme la mano de su prometido se aproximaba a la galleta.

Ese maldito "por favor" y esa mirada… simplemente no podía resistirlo.

Casi faltaba _nada_ para tomarla, entonces algo ocurrió.

-Ji ji… ¡una galleta con forma de panti! ¡Yupiiiiii! – pasó el viejo Happosai junto a ellos - ¡Yo me llevo esto! – arrebató la galleta de Akane y huyó después.

La peliazul puso una cara molesta y Ranma suspiró aliviado, fue como si hubiera salido de un hechizo cuando ella dejó de sonreír… sólo para entrar en un hechizo peor: parecía que Akane lloraba.

-A… - comenzaba, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Era un ave – murmuró taciturna - … y ni siquiera la probaste – terminó de decir, dando media vuelta después para volver adentro de la casa.

-¿Akane? – exclamó el chico de la trenza algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – murmuró a secas, deteniéndose sólo un segundo para mirarlo, antes de pretender volverse otra vez y partir.

-Espera Akane – la detuvo con un brazo y ella volteó para mirarlo una vez más – Yo iré por tu galleta. Espérame aquí.

La dejó ahí unos instantes después, para salir a perseguir al viejo. Akane se quedó sonriendo.

-¡Vuelva aquí viejo degenerado!

Sí, iría por el viejo y el postre de Akane, pero antes… tal vez debería pasar por la farmacia.

* * *

**Hice un dibujo en mi libreta y creo que un ave sí podría pasar por una panti, sobretodo si es un ave que Akane diseñó; todos sabemos que sus galletas nunca parecen lo que son.  
¡Muchas gracias por la atención prestada!  
¡Que pasen un excelente fin de semana y fin (casi) de mes!  
¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Piedra

**¡Hola!**  
**Quería subir este capítulo el viernes pasado, pero aún no estaba listo. Este drabble es algo que quería escribir desde que estaba en la prepa y uno de mis amigos (que me gustaba mucho) me recordaba a Ranma; pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo cambió un poco la idea principal y tuve que modificar varias cosas. Ya lo explicaré al final.**  
**Ahora los dejo con el siguiente.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**____Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**H****istorias**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**3. Piedra**

Se preguntó otra vez el por qué. No era, claro, que pudiera obtener la respuesta de cualquier modo.

Últimamente había tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerse muchos 'por qué's, 'por qué's que en ocasiones la dejaban desvelada, unas por varios minutos y otras por varias noches. Al principio estos cuestionamientos le provocaban el llanto, pero recientemente estos no hacían más que arrancarle una sonrisa o dos, incluso hasta una carcajada.

Aquella tarde, por ejemplo, se había estado preguntando si Ranma se había dado cuenta de que ella lo encontraba sexy. Estar en esas cavilaciones le había producido varios ataques de risa, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué Ranma repentinamente había comenzado a entrenar sin camisa, como si deseara que ella lo viera. Sí, era tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Akane recordó el día en el cual ella se había dado cuenta; siempre supo que su prometido era bien parecido y que cuando se engalanaba podía llegar a ser esplendido, pero fue una tarde de Mayo cuando se percató de lo guapo que era, de lo sexy que se veía ahí parado, incluso sin ropa elegante… sin camisa… ¡sobretodo sin camisa!

Esa tarde ella llegaba de la casa de una amiga, con la mochila colgándole de un hombro, después de pasar varias horas estudiando para el examen de Matemáticas que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Y ahí estaba él: junto al estanque, sentado sobre sus piernas en el suelo, sin camisa, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido como siempre lo llevaba cuando estaba concentrándose en algo.

La peliazul detuvo su vista en él. Entrenaba, de eso estaba segura, ¿pero qué? Esa pregunta le sirvió de pretexto para quedarse ahí contemplándolo. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de pensar en la pregunta hasta que se encontró pensando en lo lindo que el cuerpo sudado de su prometido parecía; entonces él abrió sus ojos. Akane se sonrojó intensamente cuando notó que él había notado que lo veía y salió corriendo hacia adentro de la casa.

Igual como lo había hecho en el recuerdo la Akane recordada, la Akane que recordaba también se sonrojó. Esta última Akane pensó que le hubiera gustado aquel día acercarse a él y abrazarlo para tenerlo cerca de ella y sentir su piel… y acaso besarlo. Claro, en aquel momento en todo lo que había pensado era en huir de ese extraño hechizo en el cual parecía haber caído en cuanto había mirado el torso de su chico de la trenza.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Recordó que pensó poco después del incidente. Lo había encontró muy atractivo, había sentido unas cosquillas agradables en el vientre que la hacían sentir nerviosa.

La Akane que recordaba continuó sonriendo mientras seguía rememorando a la Akane nerviosa que acababa de descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba el aspecto sexy de su novio.

Los días posteriores a ese, la menor de la familia Tendo había notado que Ranma había adquirido desde aquel día la costumbre de entrenar en el patio, siempre sin camisa. Y lo que Akane no podía evitar preguntarse era por qué.

La principal suposición era y seguía siendo que Ranma se había percatado de la nueva fascinación de su prometida por su bien formado pecho y, con el ego al máximo, no había podido evitar hacer de nuevo eso que había hecho para obtener otra de las miradas que la peliazul le había dedicado al ver su cuerpo desvestido.

Akane había evitado topárselo cuando él estaba en esas condiciones. Normalmente lo hacía encerrándose en su cuarto para no darle la satisfacción a su prometido de tenerla babeando por él. Pero en ciertas ocasiones se ponía a pensar que tal vez él ni se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a ella; después de todo, a veces demostraba tener un corazón frio, duro e insensible… como la piedra y como el acero… su corazón era justo como el acero, dentro de un pecho de acero… con músculos de acero y brazos de acero… y su abdomen… Y en cuanto llegaba a esta línea de pensamientos sabía que era un caso perdido.

-Eso suena justo como lo que es… - exclamó repentinamente Akane después de recordar cómo solía pensar en su prometido como alguien insensible y frio. Descripciones como esas eran injustas en el pasado, considerando que en la actualidad sí encajaban a la perfección.

"Después de todo, un cuerpo muerto es insensible al haberse apagado el sistema nervioso… y frio, dada la falta de corriente de sangre por las venas." Pensó maquinalmente.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica. Había comenzado tan contenta, pensando en el que había sido su prometido, para terminar así. Por supuesto, muchas veces terminaba de esa manera cuando pensaba en el difunto y en el por qué de muchas cosas de las que ya no podría conocer la respuesta.

¿Por qué no había aceptado que la amaba? ¿Por qué a veces parecía que le importaba? ¿Por qué a veces no? ¿Por qué cuidaba de ella si al día siguiente comenzaba a insultarla de nuevo? Preguntas cuyas respuestas habían sido conocidas sólo por él y que ahora eran misterios para ella. Y, sin embargo, últimamente no había podido evitar pensar en Ranma, en lo que era y en lo que pudiera haber sido… y hacerse un montón de preguntas inútiles, pero que la hacían sentirse más cerca de él: ¿Por qué los gritos? ¿Por qué las sonrisas? ¿Por qué el llanto? ¿Por qué el silencio?...

"¿Por qué había entrenado sin camisa?" Se preguntó otra vez para, aun con sus mejillas húmedas, obligarse a sonreír. No era, claro, que pudiera obtener la respuesta de cualquier modo.

Sólo podría obtener sentirlo cerca de ella.

Y eso valía la pena.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de él?  
Cuando estaba en la prepa (no hace mucho realmente) tenía un amigo que era taaaaan genial, ¡y muy sexy!, entonces siempre que lo veía pensaba que sería un muy excelente Ranma. Y pensé: "debería escribir un fic donde ponga a Akane completamente embobada con la **_**sexyness**_** de su novio (tal como yo con la de mi amigo)". Pero como últimamente he estado escribiendo muchos ficss de Danny Phantom tipo **_**angst**_**, no pude evitar pasar un poco de ese estilo a este drabble.  
Nótese que en mi fic hay dos Akanes, una angst y melancólica que recuerda a Ranma, y la Akane nerviosa y terca de siempre que no desea que su prometido se entere de que ella lo encuentra muy atractivo.  
Espero conocer su opinión, recuerden que pueden dejarme un review diciéndome si les gustó o si no les gustó… y si no les gustó, ¿qué no les pareció?  
Como estudiante de **_**Letras**_** en la Universidad de Filosofía y Letras, me es muy importante conocer sus opiniones; realmente deseo mejorar y sé que sus reviews podrían ayudarme mucho… claro, en caso de que haya alguien leyendo esto, tal vez ya los aburrí con tanta palabrería… ¡espero que no!  
Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, me despido de ustedes muy agradecida por toda la atención prestada.  
¡Saludos!**


	4. Partiré

****

**¡Hola!  
No tengo mucho que decir hoy, sólo que me alegra haber podido subir esto este día. Y sobretodo agradecerles muchísimo a todas las personas que me han hecho feliz con sus reviews.  
Los dejo con el drabble de hoy.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi_.

****

**

* * *

**

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

**

* * *

**

**4. "Partiré"**

No lo entendía; no, al menos, del modo en que él quería que lo entendiera.

-¿Por qué rayos tienes que irte ahora, Ranma? – le pregunté molesta a mi prometido mientras lo observaba empacar sus cosas.

-Ya te lo dije: estoy harto de mi maldición.

Lo sabía y lo entendía, pero… ¿por qué ahora?

-Sabes que no tienes que partir, al menos no ahora mismo – traté de explicarle de forma calmada.

Yo sabía que nuestros planes habían estado planeando una serie de actividades para el tanabata que nos involucraran a Ranma y a mí… aunque, sería mucho más adecuado decir que eran una serie de trampas para forzarnos de nuevo a contraer matrimonio. Por supuesto, yo no deseaba que sus tretas funcionaran y de esa forma terminara casada con él, pero una parte de mi no había podido evitar estar esperando con anticipación la llegada del 7 de julio… sólo por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Partiré, Akane. Y eso es definitivo – murmuró con seriedad al mismo tiempo que terminaba de poner todas sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

Sólo una idea tenía cabida en mi mente: él también sabía de los planes de nuestros padres para el fin de semana y había encontrado que el partir a China era la mejor escapatoria.

Se echó la mochila a la espalda y me miró.

-¡Pero, ¿por qué ahora? – insistí comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Porque no ser un hombre normal me tiene harto!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero siempre lo has estado! ¡¿Por qué ahora? – pregunté exasperada. ¿Tanto despreciaba la idea de pasar conmigo el tanabata?

No quería estar cerca de mi y el no admitirlo lo hacía un cobarde. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, todavía huía cuando venía algo que pudiera acercarnos; ¡cómo si creyera que yo realmente disfrutara de la compañía de un ser tan egoísta e insensible como él!

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo Akane y déjame ir!

-¡No me importa si quieres largarte al fin del mundo y no volver! ¡Sólo quiero que dejes de ser un maldito cobarde y me digas el por qué!

Su rostro se crispó cuando escuchó esto de mis labios. Entonces lo vi encenderse, enfurecerse y tomar una actitud ofensiva.

-¡Nunca entiendes nada! ¡No se por qué me molesto tanto por una tonta como tú! – gritó en respuesta a mi reclamo. Cerró los ojos y con un bufido comenzó a caminar hacia mí… hacia la puerta detrás de mí en realidad. – Con permiso. Me marcho – con los ojos aún cerrados y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro me apartó de su camino con una mano y salió del cuarto.

-¡Está bien! ¡Si quieres irte, por mí puedes hacerlo! ¡La _tonta_ de Akane tampoco quiere verte!

Se detuvo en el pasillo cuando oyó eso.

-Eres tan idiota Akane – murmuró de espaldas a mí.

Enfurecí.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez? ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – le grité fuera de control y luego agregué: - ¡A mí no me importa decir que quiero que TE LARGUES y que NO QUIERO VERTE por el resto de mi vida! ¡No sé por qué tú eres tan cobarde para admitirlo! – mis ojos estaban a punto de inundarse de lágrimas de coraje.

Su figura borrosa se giró para verme de frente.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas que estoy haciendo? – preguntó irritado - ¡¿Piensas que voy a China sólo para no verte? ¡¿Piensas que tomaría tantos riesgos para una estupidez como esa cuando una forma más fácil para no verte sería romper de una vez el compromiso? – me gritó.

-¡Bien puedes darlo por terminado si así lo deseas!

-¡¿Crees que no quiero estar contigo?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso creo! ¡¿Por qué otra cosa te irías?

-¡Porque no quiero que sea un fenómeno el que se case contigo! – comenzó - ¡Porque quiero tener una vida normal y tener hijos que no se avergüencen de su padre! ¡Porque no quiero que exista ni una sola clase de impedimentos que no me permitan hacerte lo más feliz que sea posible! – terminó de decir intensamente, respirando con fuerza y mirándome directo a los ojos, provocando que de estos cayera la lluvia de lágrimas que segundos antes había amenazado con bajar.

Mi corazón se detuvo violentamente después de haber estado latiendo sin parar durante nuestra discusión.

La mirada severa se mantenía en su rostro y su pecho se veía agitado después de haber estado gritando su respuesta. Pero acababa de hacer una confesión que yo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Ahora yo sabía qué era lo que había en su corazón y eso era lo que acababa de hacerme más feliz de lo que había sido durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos de relación.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, en los cuales sólo pudimos vernos a los ojos, fui capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-Ranma…

Me arrojé veloz a él y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Dejé correr libres a todas esas lágrimas que antes mojaban mis mejillas y ahora humedecían su camisa. No le tomó a él más de cinco segundos corresponder mi abrazo y acercarme más a sí. Sonreí.

-Akane…

Tal vez Ranma partiría, pero yo sabía que estaríamos juntos.

* * *

Tanabata** es una celebración en Japón que festeja el encuentro de la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi, las dos estrellas que se juntan sólo una vez al año. Es lo que salió en el capítulo de Ranma no-recuerdo-cómo-se-llama, y creo que en el manga también hay una parte sobre esto.  
La cultura japonesa no es mi fuerte, eso se lo dejo a otras personas, así que es muy escasa la información que tengo de este evento.  
Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por la atención prestada! Los dejo.  
¡Saludos!  
PD: ¡_Invierno_ de Vivaldi es lo mejor!**


	5. Cobardía

****

**¡Hola!  
****Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero tengo una excusa: he pasado unas semanas insoportables en la facultad, y aunque la tarea no es mucha, el esfuerzo sí; aunado eso a que mis relaciones con mis amigos y maestros están de la patada… siento que odio a todo el mundo, con excepción de unas cuantas personitas. A ustedes, chicos, los quiero mucho y realmente lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto.  
****Para escribir este one-shot tuve que hacer muchas cosas raras, y aún siento que no hice lo mejor que podía, pero no podía dejar pasar un día más sin actualizar, por lo que tal vez encuentren que este fic tiene más errores de todo tipo que de costumbre.  
****No puedo negar que aquí hay OoC (**_**Out of Character)**_**, pero era necesario; necesitaba un Ranma y una Akane con reacciones un poco más despiertas que las de Rumiko. Traté de que fueran ellos mismos, pero era casi imposible considerando lo que me proponía hacerles hacer.  
****La idea para éste se me ocurrió hace mucho; quería hacerlo un one-shot aparte, pero decidí que era mejor incluirlo aquí. Espero que les guste. Espero que les haga reir y olvidarse de esas caras furiosas que de seguro traen puestas por mi terrible retardo.  
****Los dejo con la historia.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes (exceptuando a las cuatro amigas de Akane: Una, Miyuki, Mika y sin-nombre, y al novio de una de ellas, Yamato) pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

**_

* * *

_**

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

**5. Cobardía**

-No te atreverías.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Eres demasiado cobarde.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy cobarde! En todo caso la cobarde serías tú.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Además, no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti, de que no te atreverías jamás a hacer algo como _eso_.

-Me estás retando Akane Tendo, y debes saber que Ranma Saotome **nunca** rechaza un desafío. No me importa si esto es algo que yo quiera o no, voy a hacerlo, y no me importará si tú lo quieras o no, ¡voy a ganar!

"Pero… ¿qué hago para lograrlo? ¿Robo su ropa íntima? ¿La espío mientras se baña? ¿O…?"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Después de clases, lo más agradable para la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela Furinkan era pasear un rato con los amigos; algunos sólo caminaban por el parque, otros platicaban en alguna esquina y unos más iban a comer en alguno de los múltiples establecimientos de toda Nerima._

_Akane y Ranma no eran la excepción, sólo que ellos no estaban juntos como muchos podrían esperar._

_La chica peliazul iba con cuatro de sus amigas. Entre todas habían decidido que irían juntas a comer un helado, celebrando que una de ellas acababa de conseguir novio._

_Ranma, por otro lado, andaba pocos metros detrás de ellas, seguido de sus dos amigos, Daisuke y Hiroshi; casualmente habían decidido ir también a comer a la nevería a la que las jóvenes se dirigían._

_-Oh, chicas… – en el grupo de Akane y sus amigas hablaba Una emocionada - ¡Oh, chicas! ¿Acaso no es hermoso estar enamorada? – preguntó justo antes de llegar al establecimiento y pasar a través de la puerta abierta del lugar - ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Amo estar enamorada!_

_-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para hablar de "enamorarse", Una? – preguntó Miyuki un poco seria – Me refiero a que llevas saliendo con tu novio apenas dos días._

_-Lo sé, pero es que el amor cruza las barreras del tiempo – explicó al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la caja registradora para hacer su pedido y el de sus amigas._

_Las cinco rieron un poco mientras esperaban sus helados. Cuando cada una lo tuvo, caminaron hasta una de las mesas y tomaron sus asientos alrededor de ella._

_-¡Oh, chicas! – empezó Una de nuevo - ¡Yamato es tan lindo! Y besa muy bien, y… - continuó con un sonrojo y unas risillas nerviosas – ¡Qué pena me da hablar de esto! Pero… cuando me besa siento… no sé… siento como si quisiera llegar más lejos… ¡Sé que es muy pronto, pero no puedo evitarlo! – terminó colorada hasta las orejas y más nerviosa que nunca - ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo cuando estás con tu prometido, Akane? Lo cierto es que ustedes dos ya llevan juntos mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?_

_En cuanto escuchó la mención de su nombre, la peliazul levantó la vista de su helado para mirar a Una. De pronto todas le estaban prestando atención, y eso hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara. Pensó en lo que su amiga le había dicho._

_¿Sentir lo mismo que ella cuando estaba con Ranma? ¿Querer ir _más lejos_?... ¿_Más lejos_ a partir de _dónde_? Ella y él __**jamás **__habían hecho algo, ni siquiera mínimo, mucho menos algo como lo que su amiga estaba imaginando; aún era demasiado _pronto_ para ellos… para hacer cualquier cosa._

_-Sí… llevamos mucho tiempo – respondió a una sola parte de la pregunta, reprimiendo una ligera mueca de decepción._

_-¡Eso es tan lindo! – murmuraron casi a coro sus amigas._

_En ese instante tres chicos entraron al local: Daisuke, Hiroshi y Ranma._

_-Debes quererlo mucho… - exclamó Mika emocionada, sin darse cuenta que el aludido estaba mirándolas de reojo mientras hacía su camino a las mesas – y él debe quererte mucho a ti._

_El ojiazul, que no escuchó esto, observó expectante a su prometida, pero notó que ésta le rehuía la mirada como si estuviera enojada._

"_¿Y ahora por qué está molesta?" pensó él irritado, continuando con su andar hacia las mesas._

"_Sí, cómo no… apuesto a que él me quiere mucho" había pensado la peliazul cuando su prometido la miraba, por lo cual había desviado su mirada de la de él._

_-Sí, es tan lindo estar enamorada – concluyó risueña Una antes de darle un bocado a su helado._

_Ranma y sus amigos terminaron sentándose en la mesa de junto a la de las chicas. Ninguno había ordenado nada, por lo que sólo comenzaron a platicar._

_-Oye Ranma, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en su mesa, eh? – señalando con un dedo la mesa que estaba al lado, Hiroshi habló – Después de todo, ahí está Akane y ella es tu novia._

_-¿Y eso qué? Además, no le veo la diversión a eso –respondió algo molesto, aún irritado por el anterior comportamiento de su prometida._

_-No te pongas celoso, mi buen amigo Ranma. Yo sólo quería sentarme junto a Una – alzó las cejas un poco y dejó ver una mueca pícara._

_Daisuke reventó en risas._

_-Lástima – interrumpió éste – Una ya tiene novio, escuché por ahí._

_-¡Vaya! ¡Una verdadera lástima! ¡Y yo que quería… - dejó esta sentencia sin terminar y, aun así, sus amigos lograron comprender a qué se refería; la mirada pervertida que tenía sólo una cosa podía significar – Bueno, con lo bonita que es, a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido – trató de justificarse, haciendo que Daisuke volviera a reír._

_-No, sólo a un pervertido como tú – objetó Ranma._

_-Cierto, muy cierto – agregó Daisuke – Tus pensamientos son muy adelantados para alguien que ni siquiera está saliendo con la chica en cuestión. Ranma, por el contrario – el susodicho dio un respingo con la mención de su nombre – podría pensar en hacer lo que quisiera con Akane; después de todo, ellos ya llevan mucho tiempo siendo novios._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó nervioso el ojiazul._

_-Tienes razón – coincidió Hiroshi - ¡Qué envidia! Apuesto a que Ranma ya ha hecho muchas cosas a Akane. ¡Hasta viven en la misma casa!_

_-¿Perdón? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez más nervioso._

_-Cuéntanos, mi querido amigo Ranma, ¿ustedes ya…?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Yo escuché algo sobre el armario de escobas._

_-¡¿Ehh?_

_-Y algo sobre la enfermería._

_-¡¿Uhhh?_

_-Ja ja… No te preocupes Ranma, si no quieres contarnos estás en todo tu derecho. Sabemos que eso es privado – concluyó Hiroshi dándole una palmada al más que nervioso chico de la trenza, quien parecía desear escapar de aquel lugar._

_-Por cierto, Akane… – en la mesa de junto quería comenzar una charla parecida – Perdona mi indiscreción, pero… ¿qué tan lejos han llegado tú y Ranma? – preguntó con curiosidad Una, soltando unas cuantas risas inocentes._

_-Pues… - la peliazul se encontró volteando para buscar a su prometido en la mesa contigua; sabía que estaba ahí al lado por la cercanía de su voz, pero nunca imaginó que estaría prácticamente de espalda a ella y que tendría su rostro a centímetros del suyo, ya que en ese mismo instante él había decidido girarse para verla._

_-Ya… ¡ya debo irme! – ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo, antes de retirarse de sus mesas y salir del lugar. Las miradas de los seis que quedaban se fijaron en ellos hasta que por fin estuvieron fuera de su campo de visión._

_Iban al principio casi corriendo, pero poco a poco disminuyeron la velocidad, hasta que se encontraron caminando hombro a hombro y un poco más tranquilos. _

_No se dirigieron la palabra durante varios minutos, los dos tenían cosas que pensar; por ejemplo: lo que habían estado hablando con sus amigos… que era lo mismo: ¿qué tan lejos habían llegado? ¿Qué tantas cosas de novios verdaderos habían hecho?_

"_Ja… ¿qué tan lejos hemos llegado? Demasiado _cerca_, diría yo" pensó Akane, dejando salir un suspiro. Esto llamó la atención de Ranma._

_-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó. La chica se sonrojó y miró al piso - ¿Por qué decidiste regresar a casa tan pronto? – volvió a cuestionar._

_-Me aburrí – mintió – Y tú, ¿por qué no te quedaste con tus amigos? Su charla se oía muy animada._

_Ranma se sonrojó al recordar de _qué_ (_quiénes_) habían estado hablando, por lo que dirigió su mirada al cielo para evitar que la peliazul lo viera de frente. Contestó._

_-Bueno, hablábamos de Una… - aunque sólo al principio y sólo un poco._

_-Oh… Fue idea de ella ir a esa heladería, quería celebrar que tenía un nuevo novio – comentó casual Akane._

_-Sí, eso escuché. ¿Y de qué hablaban?_

_-De nada en particular –se apresuró en responder, pero algo le hizo vacilar un poco. Ranma notó este pequeño cambio y su curiosidad se hizo manifiesta en sus ojos de inmediato – Sólo hablábamos de ella y su novio… - cuando los ojos de Ranma se posaron sobre los de ella, se ruborizó y comenzó a tartamudear – Y… hablamos también de… también me… me estaban haciendo preguntas de… de… de mí y… bueno, de _nosotros_._

_-¿Nosotros? – inquirió curioso y nervioso el ojiazul._

_-Sí. Ellas… - con un suspiró, terminó de contar – me preguntaron sobre lo que… qué tan lejos hemos llegado._

_Mirándolo a los ojos le hizo comprender a qué se refería. Inmediatamente el chico volvió a desviar la mirada. Estaba nervioso y también estaba sonrojado, y mucho, pero una pequeña vocecita en la cabeza le ordenaba seguir preguntando._

_-¿Y...? ¿Y qué les dijiste? – cuestionó sin mirarla, pero atento a la respuesta._

_-No les dije nada… ¿O qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué no me interesan esas estupideces? ¿O que, incluso si me interesaran, tú eres demasiado cobarde para intentar algo?_

_-¿Qué? – exclamó Ranma ofendido por la última parte – Es decir… A mí tampoco me interesan esas idioteces, pero yo no soy ningún cobarde. Si quisiera, yo podría hacer lo que quisiera – exclamó orgulloso._

_-No te atreverías – aseveró la peliazul._

_-¿Ah, no? _

_-No – respondió desafiante – Eres demasiado cobarde._

_-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy cobarde! ¡En todo caso la cobarde serías tú! – el chico empezó a alzar un poco la voz, casi sin recordar sobre lo que estaban hablando. ¿Él se atrevería a intentar _algo_? ¿Y con _algo _se refería a qué? ¿Besarla? ¿Tocarla? ¿Hacer _esa_ clase de cosas pervertidas?_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! – alegó ella – Además, no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti, de que no te atreverías a hacer algo como _eso_._

_-Me estas retando Akane Tendo, y debes saber que Ranma Saotome __**nunca **__rechaza un desafío – su prometido le dijo con una pose digna. ¡Y qué clase de desafío se estaba echando a la espalda! No importaba, él no iba a perder ni en algo de _ese _tipo - No importa si es algo que yo quiera o no, voy a hacerlo –y de pronto, una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que sí quería, que hacer un movimiento con Akane Tendo era algo que deseaba inconscientemente–, y no me importará si tú lo quieras o no, ¡voy a ganar!_

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

No era una noche normal.

Llovía. Y la lluvia, casi tormenta, hacía que la empresa de Ranma Saotome de llegar hasta el cuarto de Akane Tendo y entrar por la ventana se volviera más difícil.

"Estúpido clima" no pudo evitar pensar cuando casi cae del tejado resbaladizo.

Oh, Akane iba a pagar caro el haberlo acusado de cobardía. Él no era ningún cobarde y se lo iba a probar esa misma noche.

Se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de la peliazul para no terminar tan empapado, pero ya era inevitable. En cuanto la ventana estuvo al alcance de su mano, la abrió con delicadeza con el fin no hacer ningún sonido y entró con sigilo para no despertar a la chica durmiente que en la cama estaba. Y entonces sitió un trote salvaje de su corazón acelerado.

Los planes en su cabeza ya no lo hacían sentirse valiente, ahora sólo se sentía invadido por un terrible nerviosismo que incluso pareció robarse su respiración. Comenzó a sudar.

Quería largarse… y apenas había entrado.

¡Y qué importaba si perdía el desafío! Hasta eso le parecía aceptable ante la perspectiva de hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Aunque… él ya había dado su palabra y él no era un cobarde. Pero… ¡¿besar a Akane? ¡Diablos! ¡Se necesitaban más que agallas para hacerlo! No era que no quisiera… tampoco era que quisiera… aunque, quién sabe…

"Maldición. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé."

Mientras todos en casa intentaban dormir, Ranma había estado pensando en lo que iba a hacer para ganar el reto. Se trataba de "intentar algo" con Akane; se dijo a sí mismo que sería fácil. Tal vez sólo debería tocarla en alguna parte, algo como lo que ya había hecho antes… como si fuera algo casual, un accidente, no como si fuera algo que hubiera estado deseando hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo… ¡claro que no! O tal vez debería intentar espiarla mientras se bañaba al día siguiente, pero eso tararía mucho y él quería acabar con ese asunto lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Llegó, en un par de horas, a la conclusión de que irrumpir en su habitación en la noche sería menos complicado que hacerlo a la luz del día. Además, si Akane estaba dormida sería más fácil. ¿Pero qué haría? Esas horas estando despierto en la quietud de la noche le hicieron tomar la resolución de besarla mientras dormía; y cuando ella despertara, se daría cuenta de que ella había perdido y que Ranma Saotome era más valiente de lo que pensaba, entonces él saldría de la habitación de ella con una victoria en la espalda y podría finalmente regresar a su habitación para dormir un poco.

Y sin embargo, la imagen de él besando a Akane que había estado rondando en su mente, a la que él se había esforzado por restar importancia y hacer ver como cualquiera otra de las cosas que ya le había hecho, ahora se presentaba como idílica, como un sueño… no como una pesadilla… ¡aunque el nerviosismo que sentía daba miedo!

Cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y echó de su mente a todo tipo de pensamientos. Comenzó a andar hacia la cama de la chica. Casi se cayó, pero logró estabilizarse.

El cuarto estaba encerrado en una oscuridad portentosa. Como si la luna no existiera, ni las estrellas, como si la casa estuviera vacía a excepción de los dos. Un rayo la iluminó; seguía lloviendo. La luz que entró fue suficiente para provocarle que el corazón volviera a latirle apresurado, y todo con la mera imagen de una Akane durmiendo en completa paz, una ligera sonrisa curvando su pequeña boca de fresa.

¿Boca de fresa?... ¿De dónde había salido eso?... ¿O de cereza?... ¡Basta!... ¡Pero es que se veía tan hermosa!

Se inclinó hasta donde descansaba la peliazul y la miró de frente. La oscuridad volvía a reinar en el pequeño cuarto, que entonces parecía más pequeño, pero Ranma sintió que era capaz de ver cada uno de los rasgos de la chica. No sentía ninguna clase de prisa, sólo se quedó mirándola. Pronto comprendió que besarla sería algo imposible: la despertaría del lindo sueño que había provocado la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y la haría estar molesta, eso sin contar que él se sentía más incapaz que nunca de _intentar algo_ con ella.

-Rayos… - pronunció quedamente - ¿Cómo no puedo hacer nada siendo Akane tan bonita?

Y entonces lo comprendió. Él no era como ese amigo suyo que sólo deseaba hacer todas esas cosas con una chica por su belleza. A él no se le ocurriría intentar besar a Akane sólo porque había descubierto recientemente que ella era realmente hermosa, ni tampoco por una estúpida apuesta; no, él sabía que ella era mucho más que eso, ella era… violenta, mala cocinera, ruda y muy enfadadiza… sí, pensó el ojiazul mientras reía un poco; pero ella era todavía mucho más y una serie de recuerdos le sirvieron para comprobarlo: Akane llevándolo en la espalda, Akane sonriéndole, Akane salvando su vida… Él había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella, y no sólo por su físico.

-Akane… - su nombre era lindísimo a sus labios y pronunciarlo era casi siempre un placer; no esperaba ninguna respuesta a este llamado, pero la obtuvo.

-Ranma… - su castaña mirada se clavó en sus pupilas azules. Había despertado por fin la bella durmiente; ¡qué lástima que fuera antes del beso del príncipe! La chica se dio cuenta de que él estaba con sus brazos a sus costados y su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo; y, sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios no fue una palabra de protesta o un grito, sino: – Aún no haces nada, ¿verdad?

"¡¿Qué?" pensó él en shock. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso ella había estado esperando despertar siendo besada, acariciada o…?

-¡Cobarde! – escuchó.

Toda sensiblería fue remplazada por una mueca de molestia. Volvía a sentir la necesidad de discutir con ella. ¡Lo estaban llamando cobarde otra vez!

-¡¿A quién llamas cobarde? ¿Un cobarde haría esto? – dirigió su mano con gran velocidad hacía uno de sus pechos, pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de llegar a tocarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quedarse quieto antes de hacer algo? Yo creo que sí.

Dicho esto, la peliazul lo apartó con sus manos y se levantó de la cama. Le parecía que estaba todavía soñolienta y que el tener a Ranma ahí en su habitación no era muy realista, de hecho era muy parecido a lo que había estado soñando, sólo que en aquel mundo subconsciente Ranma sí había logrado besarla. Despertar y darse cuenta de que el Ranma real no lo haría sólo había logrado ponerla irritable.

Se dirigió a la ventana para despedir a su prometido y volver a la cama, a un sueño, rogaba, como el que había sido interrumpido por el chico de la trenza.

Una mano en su trasero pareció despertarla por completo. ¿Qué… qué había sido eso? Una… ¡una… nalgada!... ¡Por Dios! Había estado esperando todo el día… ¡¿para una nalgada? Se notaba que su prometido no sabía nada de romanticismo.

Antes de que él pudiera salir por la ventana a toda velocidad, como había planeado, la mano de Akane se plantó con fuerza en la mejilla del chico, al mismo tiempo que le decía: "pervertido".

Ranma no dijo nada y salió por la ventana con dirección a su recamara. Su mejilla estaba adolorida, su cuerpo empapado porque todavía llovía y su cabeza era un nido de pensamientos de todo tipo, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha… y en su mente finalmente ganó poder un pensamiento: "no soy un cobarde".

* * *

**¿Y bien?  
****Realmente espero que les haya gustado. A mí me divirtió mucho escribir este one-shot porque es, más que romántico, gracioso. Todo eso de que Ranma no se atrevería a **_**make a move**_**(y lo digo en inglés porque me gusta cómo se oye), a intentar algo con su prometida, me pareció de lo más chistoso.  
****No sé qué más decir. ¡Ah, sí! El nombre de Yamato, el novio de Una (sí, ya sé que "Una" es un nombre raro, pero ese nombre tiene una historia), lo tomé de **Digimon… **es que Matt es tan lindo que no pude evitar ponerlo por aquí.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Matt (Yamato) Ishida es un personaje de Digimon Adventure y pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo._

**Dicho ya esto, creo que no me queda más que dar gracias a todos por la atención prestada durante la lectura de este one-shot. Es más largo que los anteriores porque quería recompensar la larga espera, por la cual me disculpo desde aquí hasta Saturno… ¿eso tiene sentido? Creo que no. Pero ustedes me entienden.  
****Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!  
****Espero sus reviews.  
****¡Saludos!**


	6. ¿Soy bonita?

**¡Hola!  
Para ahorrarme todo un rollo sobre lo sentida que estoy por la tardanza, sólo daré las gracias por los comentarios y pondré el siguiente drabble. Es pequeño y sencillo. Aquí va.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**6. "¿Soy bonita?"**

¿Cómo saberlo?

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de saberlo, sin embargo, la sentía en esos momentos. Siempre había pensado que era una pérdida de tiempo el estar cavilando sobre asuntos como aquellos, tan nimios y tontos, pero de pronto no podía pensar en otra cosa y no sabía el por qué.

Aunque sabía el cuándo. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacerme la pregunta?

Giré el rostro y vi al chico ojiazul que me seguía; sobre la valla, por supuesto. Ranma.

Todo comenzó cuando el llegó. La pregunta llegó la tarde cuando mi recién prometido me dijo con aquella voz suave "tú eres linda cuando sonríes". Sonreí involuntariamente ante el recuerdo.

-¿Akane? – la voz de mi prometido me llegó a los oídos.

-¿Sí?

-¿En qué piensas?

Me sonrojé cuando comprendí que había notado mi boba sonrisa y contesté que en nada. Aunque pronto quise contestarle y decirle lo que pensaba: que quería saber si él creía que yo era bonita, que quería saber si aquella tarde había sido una broma o no lo que había dicho, que desde entonces me lo había estado preguntando.

Justo había despegado los labios para hablar, cuando los volví a cerrar. No. No diría nada. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué iría a pensar luego!

-¿Te pasa algo, Akane? – volvió a preguntar, bajando del alambrado para caminar junto a mí y verme mejor.

-No, nada – respondí ladeando la cabeza y rehuyendo su mirada.

Sí, algo: pasaba que jamás había sentido la necesidad de preguntarme si era linda; pasaba que yo, Akane Tendo, había sido la chica más popular de toda la escuela Furinkan y, sin embargo, eso jamás me había importado; pasaba que había llegado el chico destinado a casarse conmigo y repentinamente todos dejaron de rondarme para darle la oportunidad a él de tenerme toda para sí, y que (¿qué hacía él?) éste sólo me ignoraba, me gritaba o insultaba… y después me decía que me veía linda cuando sonreía o que me veía linda con mi nuevo corte; y pasaba que de pronto tenía una malsana curiosidad de saber qué era lo que mi prometido realmente pensaba de mí.

No era que me considerara una persona vanidosa. No quería escuchar la respuesta de los labios de mi padre o de Nabiki o de Kasumi. Quería que _él _lo dijera.

-Ranma…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que… soy bonita? - pregunté de pronto sin pensarlo mucho.

Trastabilló. Y cuando comenzó a balbucear me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al preguntarle aquello; sin embargo, quería escuchar la respuesta, por lo que seguí esperando a que hablara.

-Tú… - empezó después de haber tartamudeado por varios segundos – ¡Cómo crees! – y desvió la mirada – Las marimacho como tú no pueden ser bonitas.

Casualmente apresuró sus pasos y volvió a caminar sobre las rejas.

¿Había sido cierto? Sabía que él era muy penoso, incluso habíase puesto nervioso, pero una parte de mí (una gran parte) se sentía herida. Imágenes de Shampoo, la voluptuosa amazona, de Ukyo, la prometida linda de Ranma, y de Kodachi, la elegante y rica Tatewaki, rondaban en mi cabeza; ellas sí tenían atributos que podrían hacerlas deseables a los hombres, a pesar de la locura personal de cada una.

¡Hablando de locura! Mayor locura que cualquiera, pensé, era sentirse deprimida por no ser lo suficientemente bonita para un chico. Intenté no pensar más en eso durante el resto del día y olvidar todo aquel asunto por la paz.

Y así ocurrió. Hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el salón y, después de agacharme a recoger una pluma que había tirado, para guardarla en mi maletín y salir, encontré un papel doblado encima de mi pupitre.

Volteé hacia ambos lados, pero no descubrí a nadie más conmigo. Tomé el papel y lo abrí. Me esperaban unas líneas trazadas con no mucha pulcritud, unos trazos que me parecían familiares.

_Hola. ¡No soy nadie que conozcas! Sólo quería que supieras que creo que eres muy bonita._

Y al lado unas líneas escritas con mucha menos claridad, como si hubieran sido agregadas de prisa.

_Y que es muy afortunado el chico que tenga la oportunidad de ser tu novio_.

Parpadeé incredula al principio, pero luego sonreí.

Doblé nuevamente el papel en cuatro partes y lo guardé en mi maletín junto a la pluma que había recogido del suelo.

Salí del salón.

-¿Qué hacías allí, eh, Akane? – la voz de Ranma resonó en los pasillos cuando se reunió conmigo para ir juntos a casa.

Volteé a verlo y sonreí de nuevo.

-Nada.

* * *

**Esto lleva escrito varias semanas, pero por causas desafortunadas no había podido pasar a la computadora... y luego de la computadora hasta Internet fue otra odisea. Aunque tal vez exagero un poco.  
La escuela está peor que nunca; jamás he reprobado nada en todos mis años de escuela, y ahora estoy temiendo dejar en segunda oportunidad varias materias de la facultad. Y luego, en mi Taller de Creación litearia la maestra se empeña en hacernos notar que escribimos como basura y que nos falta muchísimo para mejorar. Creo que en este semestre he escrito mucho menos de lo que solía antes.  
****Uff... además, he tenido demasiadas cosas que leer: desde dos novelas de Vargas Llosa, la Divina Comedia, un tomo de las obras completas de Alfonso Reyes, además de que ya leí Entrevista con el vampiro y otras novelas que quería terminar (algunas de Susan Carroll y una de Johanna Lindsay).  
No quiero hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es. Por lo que sólo agregaré unas GRACIAS enormes por seguir leyendo. ¡Los quiero mucho!  
¡Muchos saludos! Los veré luego.**


	7. Desaparecer

**¡Hola!  
¿Cuánto me tardé en subir este nuevo drabble? ¿Casi dos meses? La verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me pasé por aquí para actualizar; apuesto a que ya no se acordaban de esto. Definitivamente soy impuntual y, para colmo, siempre ando con excusas. La de ahora es la misma de siempre: la escuela. Les dije que había estado teniendo días difíciles, y los tuve, ¡fueron horribles! Y lo peor fue que sí reprobé una materia, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¡qué coraje!  
Bueno, ya no importa eso. Por fin estoy en periodo vacacional, así que espero poder dedicarme más a este fanfiction. Como siempre, no prometo nada, pero realmente espero actualizar más pronto. Lo raro es que ya tengo ideas para los próximos drabbles y, sin embargo, ponerme a escribir es toda una odisea.  
Creo que ya me extendí mucho. Los estoy aburriendo antes de empezar. Tengo que advertir que no me gusta mucho el drabble de hoy: es corto y no tiene mucha (¿historia?); pero fue inspirado un poquito por la canción de Metallica (mi segunda banda favorita) **_**I disappear**_**, aunque, ojo, no es songfic. Los dejo.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**7. Desaparecer**

A veces (muchas veces) sólo desearía desaparecer.

Tipos como Gosunkugi y Mousse son tan afortunados de ser tan invisibles, poco geniales y no tener que enfrentarse así a todos los malditos problemas que a mí se me ponen enfrente diariamente. No es que sea un cobarde, ¡jamás!, pues Ranma Saotome no se acobarda ante nada... pero a veces (muchas veces) sólo desearía desaparecer.

Nadie sabría la clase de cosas por las que tengo que pasar si no las viviera por él mismo... lo cual no creo que pase, únicamente a mí me suceden tantas cosas malas en un día.

Ayer, por ejemplo, papá y el sr. Soun estuvieron más molestos de lo habitual.

Era de noche y habíamos estado viendo una película en la televisión. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo y ella estaba viéndola desde la mesa. No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida: su respiración se volvió más acompasada y lenta y comenzaba a hacer unos sonidos graciosos como los que he escuchado cuando está en su cama. Cuando volteé para verla me encontré con su rostro recostado sobre la mesa y sus brazos alrededor de él. Pensé en llevarla hasta su cuarto. Me acerqué despacio y la observé sólo por unos pequeños instantes hasta que sentí dos pares de manos aplastándome la nuca e intentando acercar mi rostro al de ella. Me alejé de inmediato, pero no supe si Akane alcanzó a abrir los ojos y ver lo que pasaba.

Desaparecer hubiera sido un regalo del cielo en esos momentos.

Pero no es sólo en casa donde se la pasan fastidiándome, y no sólo son mi padre y el sr. Soun los responsables; creo que ser tan popular me es más problemático que benéfico.

Por ejemplo, ayer. Antes del incidente con Akane tuve un enfrentamiento con un montón de idiotas. Ni siquiera valió la pena como entrenamiento, sólo estuvieron fastidiando. Podrían haberme avisado o citado para un reto, pero los muy imbéciles me interrumpieron cuando hacía un mandado a Kasumi y me dirigía al supermercado. Derrotar a Mousse, Ryoga, Happosai y Kuno fue muy sencillo, incluso tan ocupado como estaba en esos momentos. ¡Con decir que el único golpe que recibí me lo dio Akane! No supe por qué lo hizo, tal vez porque se molestó cuando nos retrasamos con el mandado por culpa de mis peleas. No quise preguntarle, podría enojarse más, y le prometí que por la noche veríamos juntos la película que ella escogiera.

Y eso no es todo. Si fueran sólo un puñado de idiotas entonces no habría problema, incluso si a eso añadiéramos un par de padres molestos. Mis problemas no terminan ahí. Y el día de ayer tuve que soportarlos a todos ellos: padres, idiotas... y lunáticas.

Acababa de comenzar el día e íbamos camino a la escuela. Era demasiado temprano, pero ya empezaban los problemas. Tres voces gritaron mi nombre. ¡Hubiera sido una bendición ser invisible o poder desaparecer! Había estado caminando tranquilo con Akane, cuando Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi llegaron hasta donde estábamos para recordarme que (según ellas) eran mis prometidas; el único camino que me dejaron fue huir de las tres… y de Akane, que ya empezaba a sacar su mazo. Supongo que ella se enojó desde entonces, pero no lo sé, ¡a veces no la entiendo! Sobretodo porque siempre exagera las cosas y se comporta de una manera muy violenta.

Incluso hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría desaparecer de la mirada de Akane, más aun cuando esta furiosa. Pero ella no es un problema. No como el resto de los problemas que siempre me persiguen. Como cuando todos hacen cola para molestarme, mi padre, Hapossai, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo… en fin, son bastantes. ¡Soportarlos a todos es casi una misión imposible!

A veces sólo me gustaría estar en casa, tranquilo, relajado, con… bueno, no importa. Probablemente eso nunca pase y tenga que vivir con todo eso hasta que muera. Mientras tanto, supongo que sólo seguiré soportándolos y deseando desaparecer.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer bastante a los que siguen leyendo estas pequeñas creaciones mías. De verdad quiero seguir escribiendo; tengo por lo menos ocho ideas diferentes para nuevos fanfics, no drabbles… y eso solamente para el fandom de Ranma ½. Pero no quiero presionarme demasiado, siempre he dicho que escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo no es bueno… y menos si son para diferentes fandoms. Si me pusiera a trabajar con todos los proyectos que quiero creo que tendríamos aquí a una Akane Tendo que actúa como Sam Manson o un Ranma que se parece a Son Goku, sin mencionar que andarían por ahí algunos fantasmas de Kyoukai no Rinne o extraterrestres de Urusei Yatsura. Ja ja… Tal vez debería hacer un crossover. Es broma, no es bueno mezclar mundos… al menos no siempre.  
Y veo que de nuevo me estoy extendiendo mucho, ¿será que mi mano está ansiosa por escribir dado que hace mucho que no lo hacía? Tal vez, intentaré aprovechar eso y ponerme a trabajar.  
¡Muchas gracias por toda la atención prestada! ¡Y muchos saludos! Los veré luego.  
PD: Adivinen quién ya es mayor de edad.  
PD 2. ****Kyoukai no Rinne, Akane Tendo (Ranma ½) y Urusei Yatsura © Rumiko Takahashi  
Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) © Butch Hartman  
Son Goku (Dragon Ball) © Akira Toriyama  
**


	8. Historia de la pareja durmiente

**¡Hola!  
Comienzo a mejorar un poco. Este drabble llegó más pronto y más largo que el anterior. **_**Yeah! **_**Además, este me gusta más. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**8. Historia de la pareja durmiente bajo el árbol de cerezo**

No importa el día de la semana o el mes del año en que esto ocurrió; sólo importa saber que era una mañana de primavera en la que el Sol saliendo de Oriente teñía de una luz dorada las nubes en el cielo y hacía brillar a las hojas de los árboles.

Cierto árbol específico en el distrito de Nerima, que era padre de un centenar de flores de cerezo y también el orgullo del jardín donde habitaba, era cobijo en esos momentos de una pareja que se había dado cita a su pie para, parecía, compartir el desayuno.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no fue mi idea, sólo te invité a venir porque mi madre me obligó.

-Sí, ya lo sé. No tienes ni por qué decírmelo.

Eran Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

Habíanse estrado llevando muy bien esos últimos días, pero la noche anterior habían tenido una de sus usuales discusiones y habían terminado peleados. La madre de Ranma, siempre alerta, sugirió a su hijo que solucionara las cosas con su prometida invitándola a tener un romántico desayuno bajo el cerezo del parque.

Para ese momento, ambos chicos ya habían terminado de comer y la reconciliación aún no llegaba; el desayuno no estaba teniendo nada de romántico.

-No sé por qué acepté a hacer esto. Debí haberme quedado en casa, ahora podría estar entrenando - exclamó Ranma, quien se encontraba recostado en el tronco del árbol.

-¡Pues si soy tan aburrida, ¿entonces por qué no te vas? – replicó Akane, que estaba recostada en el tronco en el lado opuesto al del chico de la trenza.

El sonido de un bostezo llenó el aire.

-¡Vaya! Creo que sí me estoy aburriendo bastante, tengo muchísimo sueño – mencionó el chico, ocasionando que su compañera se indignara (y enojara) mucho.

-¡Entonces duérmete, a mí no me haces falta!

Y, acto seguido, sin alguna otra respuesta, se escucharon unos demasiado audibles ronquidos; al parecer, el ojiazul había decidido aceptar la sugerencia de su prometida. Ésta, sorprendida de que Ranma hubiera sido capaz de dormirse en tan poco tiempo, y molesta de que lo hubiera hecho, volteó hacia atrás para comprobar con sus ojos lo que sus oídos le decían.

-¡Ranma, idiota! ¡¿Cómo te quedas dormido en medio de nuestra cita?

Estaba apunto de despertarlo con un golpe, cuando escuchó algo… además de los ronquidos de su prometido.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó con cautela y volteó hacia atrás – Oh, sólo eres tú.

-¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Akane me está hablando!

Su rostro nervioso se convirtió en uno de dicha absoluta, luego volvió a enfocarse al escuchar a su idolatrada Akane preguntando: "¿Qué quieres, Gosunkugi?" Resistió el impulso de ponerse a brincar de felicidad y repetir que ella le estaba hablando, para finalmente hablar.

-Eh… Akane… Abre la boca.

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada ante la petición y, mientras abría la boca para hablar, el chico roció con una pequeña botella de spray la boca de la peliazul.

-Muy bien; ahora trágatelo.

-¡¿Estás loco? – gritó Akane, dándole en el mismo segundo un golpe en la cara.

Tosió una media docena de veces y escupió todo el líquido que pudo. Notó que tenía un sabor amargo y, cuando comenzó a nublarse su vista y a entumecerse su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que era una medicina adormecedora.

"Ranma…" pensó inquieta cuando sintió un hormigueo que amenazaba con paralizar todo su cuerpo.

Giró su rostro para ver al chico de la trenza y lo encontró todavía profundamente dormido.

-Un momento… Rociaste la comida de Ranma con ese spray, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, Akane Tendo me está hablando otra vez!

"¡Maldición!"

Su cuerpo comenzaba a dormirse, no así su mente, que clamaba por ayuda. Akane reunió toda su energía para gritar una palabra.

-¡Ranma!

-Ay, mi querida Akane, él no te escuchará. Estará dormido por otras ocho horas porque yo rocié su comida con esta medicina, ¡es muy potente! – explicó cuando salió de su ensoñación. Pronto volvió a iluminársele el rostro – Y ahora, ¡tú y yo tendremos una cita!

-¿Cómo se… ¿Cómo se supone que… tendrás… una cita conmigo si… si estoy… si estoy dormida? – preguntó la peliazul combatiendo la necesidad de quedarse dormida.

-Bueno, si estar en una cita significa estar junto a la persona deseada, tomarla de la mano o… besarla… entonces no creo que te necesite despierta – le respondió mientras avanzaba con paso tembloroso hacia ella; su mirada tímida, con momentos de picardía, revelaba sus deseos internos.

-No… - pronunció Akane en su último segundo de lucidez.

"Ranma…"

Dos chicos dormidos a merced de un flaco lunático era lo que quedaba del "romántico" desayuno a la luz del alba en el parque de Nerima.

-Ahora sí, Akane. No puedo creer que al fin estemos juntos y solos. ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Tan feliz! – murmuraba el chico a pocos pasos de la durmiente peliazul - ¡Y lo primero que haré para celebrar esto será robar un beso de tus labios! – gritó con fervor.

Dio dos pasos y se arrodilló junto a la chica. Iba a besarla. Iba a besar a una chica que jamás había sido besada por otro que no fuera Ranma Saotome, su prometido. Iba a besar a la chica a la que todos querían besar, a la que ninguno había conseguido besar. ¡Él, Gosunkugi Hikaru, iba a hacerlo!

Acercó su rostro demacrado al de ella. Milímetros. Segundos enteros le tomó acercarse unos cuantos milímetros. ¡Pero ahí estaba! ¡Su boca estaba ahí!

¡Qué suerte había tenido de encontrar esa medicina! con ella había logrado poner a Akane rendida a sus pies y, sobretodo, había logrado deshacerse del fastidioso de Ranma. ¡Qué suerte! Pensaba mientras recorría esos últimos centímetros que lo separaban del paraíso.

-Acércate un milímetro más a sus labios y estás muerto.

Se paralizó cuando escuchó esa voz. Comenzó a sudar.

-Sa… Saotome… - murmuró antes de voltear y encontrarse con la torva faz de su adversario. Lo notó todavía somnoliento, pero supo que ni así tendría caso enfrentarse a él; Ranma seguía siendo más fuerte, lo comprobó cuando se sintió levantado del suelo.

-¡Aléjate de mi prometida! – le advirtió al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía alzado en el aire, agarrado por la camisa.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí.

Con un solo golpe lo mandó a volar varias yardas lejos de ahí.

-Akane…

El ojiazul, completamente falto de energía, y aún con muchas ganas de dormir, cayó en el césped junto a su prometida. Uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su cuerpo, justo sobre su cintura, protegiéndola del mundo.

El Sol se escondió tras una nube dorada que el viento le llevó. Las flores de cerezo se mecieron levemente y unas cuantas cayeron; dos llegaron a posarse sobre la pareja más famosa de Nerima, dormida bajo las hojas del árbol de cerezo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la actuación de Gosunkugi en esta historia? ¿Y la de Ranma? No es fácil vencer un sueño tan profundo (lo digo por experiencia), pero si se trata de porteger a Akane entonces Ranma va más allá de lo normal. Me recordó a ese episodio en el que Ranma se pone furioso cuando Mikado Sanzenin intenta besar a **su prometida**. ¡Oh, ese capítulo del anime/manga estuvo genial!  
Espero sus reviews. Recuerden que acepto de todo.  
¡Muchas gracias por toda la atención prestada! ¡Y muchos saludos! Los veré luego.**


	9. Braguitas Team

**¡Hola!  
Estoy retrasada, ¡qué novedad!  
****No creo que este drabble les guste mucho, ya verán al final por qué. Mientras tanto, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**9. Braguitas Team**

Si no hubiera sido un Saotome... si yo no hubiera sido Ranma Saotome, probablemente no hubiera soportado algo como esto.

Viajaba dentro de un viejo auto junto a Happosai, mi padre y el señor Soun, también Akane venía con nosotros. Probablemente no hubiera aceptado el viaje si yo no hubiera sido el heredero de la Escuela Saotome de Estilo Libre, pero lo era y era mi deber estar aquí.

Todo comenzó hacía una semana. La carta llegó de improviso y su lectura significó de inmediato la exaltación de toda la casa. ¿Nos íbamos? ¿Quiénes? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué? (Nabiki:) ¿Cuánto dinero traeríamos de vuelta? Eso último no era de gran importancia para mí; sí lo era aquella pregunta un poco más atrás: ¿para qué?

No necesito ninguna prueba, soy invencible; sin embargo, la posibilidad de enfrentarme a una bola de perdedores y corroborar mi supremacía, poniendo en práctica mis habilidades en artes marciales... bueno, era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar.

Quería venir yo solo, pero la carta solicitaba tres personas: Akane y Happosai vinieron conmigo. Mi padre y el de Akane no participarían directamente, sólo vendrían de invitados para no perderse el espectáculo (y la oportunidad de comer gratis).

South Town rebosaba de actividad cuando llegamos. Era fácil decir que todos se habían congregado para atender el evento. ¿Cuántas cartas como la mía habrían sido enviadas?

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta gente!

Tomé la mano de Akane para conducirla entre la multitud y no perdernos en nuestro camino hasta las instalaciones del torneo.

-Ranma, ¿crees que fue una buena idea venir? - susurró en mi oído y pude ver que miraba preocupada hacía todas las personas que había alrededor.

-¡Claro! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? - le respondí con una sonrisa. Vi que iba a replicar, probablemente molesta, pero volví a hablar para no iniciar una discusión con ella en ese momento y en ese lugar - No te preocupes, no pasará nada; no dejaré que ninguna de estas personas te haga algo.

Cuando noté que sonreía y asentía, sujeté su mano con mayor fuerza y seguí conduciéndola hacia nuestro destino. Escuché que, más atrás, nuestros padres murmuraban algo sobre un hotel cinco estrellas y luego oí al maestro Happosai intentando atraer la atención de todas las mujeres.

Cuando el señor Soun propuso a Akane como una integrante del equipo pensé que era una broma. ¿Akane? ¿Una chica? No creía que fuese una buena idea, pero ¿qué podía decir? Ella también era heredera de la Escuela de Combate Libre. Estando ya en el lugar del evento, encontré otra razón para aceptarla en esto... y otra para desear que no hubiera venido. Razón pro-Akane: ahí había muchas otras chicas, probablemente ellas también practicaban artes marciales. Razón en contra: ahí había también muchos otros hombres... hombres grandes y, al parecer, fuertes.

Junto a nosotros, por ejemplo, caminaba un trío de hombres de lo más extraño: un hombre alto y robusto que no llevaba camiseta; un delgado con pelos parados y camiseta de mujer; y finalmente un chico normal que, sin embargo, parecía el más poderoso de los tres, ya que llevaba una flama en la mano y jugaba con ella mientras con la otra sujetaba un teléfono celular y hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Piroquinesis. Así que aquí también vienen sujetos con habilidades como esa".

¿Acaso Akane tendría que enfrentarse a ellos? Imaginarlo era lo peor que podría haber hecho en ese momento, pero no lo pude evitar. Vi a mi prometida en los brazos del grande, asfixiándose, entonces recibía un golpe del hombre delgado y quedaba inconsciente... al final, llegaba el tipo del celular y Akane terminaba envuelta en llamas, gritando...

Esperaba que ellos no fueran participantes, sino espectadores.

-Ranma, ¿estás bien?

-S... sí... - respondí y pude notar que jadeaba - Creo que sólo me falta aire y agua. Espero llegar pronto.

-Yo también. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! - ¿emocionada ella? ¡Y yo asustándome por culpa suya! - Al principio estaba nerviosa, pero veo que aquí hay muchas otras chicas aparte de mí. Mira allá.

Señaló hacía un grupo de mujeres que caminaban y platicaban tan animadamente que resultaba imposible que también hubieran recibido la carta. ¿Un grupo de débiles mujeres andarían felices sabiendo que podrían enfrentarse a un experto en piroquinesis? ¿O con un cara de vampiro como el que estaba parado a unos metros de ellas?

Pasé saliva. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir. Tal vez debía venir yo solo. O tal vez debí llamar a Ryoga.

-¿Ya las viste Ranma?

-Sí, pero no creo que sean participantes. Se ven muy débiles.

-¡Eso no es cierto! La chica rubia se ve muy fuerte.

-Eso es porque parece marimacho.

-Y la del traje rojo de ninja también parece muy segura de sí misma.

-Porque es atractiva. Con su _sex-appeal_ seguro deslumbrará a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente.

-Ah... ¿como a ti?

Justo entonces apareció frente a mí la vista que había deseado desde que emprendimos la marcha: habíamos llegado.

-¡Mira Akane, llegamos! - me alegré de poder cambiar de tema, porque noté que había empezado a enojarse. Me giré hacia atrás para llamar a nuestros padres y al viejo Happosai.

No me había equivocado, estar ahí era fabuloso. Sólo los mejores del mundo eran invitados a participar en el torneo, sólo los más fuertes estaban capacitados para venir una vez al año y combatir hasta el cansancio para probar su valía. Y yo era uno de ellos. No sabía si podría ganarles a todos y llegar a ser el primer lugar; después de todo, estaban ahí reunidos los mejores, incluido el trío de hombres que había visto, las chicas (una de las cuales ya no iba con ellas, sino con otro trío de hombres) y el chico cara de vampiro (que ahora iba acompañado de dos mujeres). Había bastantes tipos que parecían debiluchos, pero muchos otros que más bien representaban un reto.

Sonreí orgulloso. ¡Claro que les ganaría! Yo era Ranma Saotome y no había pelea, por difícil que pareciera, que no pudiera ganar. De pronto sentí gran confianza en mí mismo, ¡incluso dejé de estar preocupado por Akane! Conmigo sería suficiente, yo solo derrotaría a todos nuestros adversarios y así ella no tendría que pelear. ¡Qué fácil resultaría todo aquello! ¡Me moría de ganas de anunciar nuestra llegada y registrarnos en la lista de participantes!

-¿Ahora qué hacemos, hijo?

-Pues... ahora que lo mencionas... no lo sé.

¡Rayos! Había tantas personas en ese lugar y sólo nosotros nos veíamos perdidos.

-¿Por qué no seguimos a uno de los participantes y simplemente hacemos lo mismo que haga? - sugirió Akane.

-¡Bien pensado! ¡Esa es mi hija!

Nos disponíamos a poner en práctica el consejo de Akane, y hubiéramos podido hacerlo, pero justo entonces comenzó a armarse un gran escándalo. Al parecer, dos hombres habían comenzado una discusión y todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para rodearlos y animarlos a pelear; los que no gritaban sólo veían, pero todos estaban ahí (excepto una parejita que había aprovechado para besarse). Ya nadie caminaba, ya nadie hacía nada y no había a quien seguir e imitar mientras se registrara.

Parecía que la mayoría se conocía, o al menos a los dos hombres que ya habían comenzado a utilizar los puños, porque entre el gran jaleo se distinguían sus nombres: algo como Kyo y Yagami. Luego me di cuenta de que uno era el tipo que podía controlar el fuego y el otro era el cara de vampiro.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" pensé. Supuse que los demás pensaban lo mismo porque miraban frenéticos hacia alrededor.

-¡Oh, miren! - gritó Akane con emoción.

Miré. Era un trío que acababa de llegar y andaba con pasos largos y mucha seriedad, casi sin notar el disturbio a pocos metros.

Podrían haber sido los más raros de todos los que ya había visto en aquel lugar, pero no podía asegurarlo del todo: al final iba una niña con cabello celeste pálido y ojos rojos, adelante de ella iba un grandulón de mirada feroz y pasos de robot, y al frente de todos ellos caminaba un joven moreno de cabello blanco que usaba lentes oscuros y caminaba con aburrimiento. A éste último se dirigió Akane.

-Este... disculpe... - intentó llamar su atención, pero el sujeto parecía no oírla. Akane caminó junto a él para continuar hablándole y yo la seguí a ella - Queríamos... Verá... Nosotros nos preguntábamos si... - entonces el chico le dirigió una rápida mirada de cruel indiferencia que incluso traspasó la pantalla oscura de sus lentes, luego continuó avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado. El que parecía androide sonrió y caminó a la par que él, dejándonos a mí y a Akane atrás.

-Toma - la niña que iba con los dos hombres se acercó a Akane y le puso una piruleta en las manos.

-Ehh...

-¡Espérame Ka...! - gritó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr... más bien a deslizarse con gracia, como si patinara, hasta alcanzarlos y seguir andando a su lado.

-Ustedes son nuevos, ¿verdad? - se acercó otra chica, cuyo largo cabello azul me recordó al que Akane llevaba cuando la conocí - Si quieren saber qué hacer, sólo vayan al recinto que está más allá de esa puerta, ahí podrán registrarse y recibir instrucciones.

-Gracias - dijo Akane y la chica se marchó - ¡Qué amable! Y qué suerte que nos haya encontrado. Bueno, vayamos.

Estaba en aquel lugar, en efecto, una mesa donde colocar nuestros nombres y el de nuestro equipo. También había un grupo de personas que atendían a los invitados.

**Saotome Ranma**. **Tendo Akane**. Llamamos al viejo Happosai para que anotara su nombre y enseguida comenzamos a pensar en un nombre para el equipo. Yo voté por _Equipo de Ranma_ y ella por _Equipo de Akane_, luego sugerí _Equipo Saotome_ y ella _Equipo Tendo_; no terminamos de discutir hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que el maestro, después de anotar su nombre con una caligrafía espantosa, nos había registrado como el **Braguitas Team**.

Akane, igual de avergonzada que yo, pronto comenzó a reír.

-¡Maldito viejo libidinoso! ¡Ya me las pagará!

-Calma, Ranma - dijo Akane ya más tranquila - Ahorra tus energías, las necesitarás si quieres ser el _rey de las peleas_. Con todos esos tipos tan raros y fuertes que vimos, dudo que pasemos de la primera ronda.

-¡Ja! Te comerás tus palabras cuando lleguemos a casa con el primer premio.

-Si llegamos... antes podría matarte el tipo de los lentes que vimos - le hice una mueca y ella respondió sacándome la lengua, pero unos instantes más tarde me estaba sonriendo de una forma que sólo pude calificar como coqueta - Aunque más te vale que lleguemos a casa, ¿sabes? No quisiera quedar viuda antes de casarme - me guiñó el ojo y se adelantó.

Trastabillé y caí. Desde el suelo vi cómo mi prometida reía, luego se metía la piruleta a la boca y al fin seguía andando.

Después de eso, no pude dejar de pensar en la piruleta por un buen rato.

* * *

Personajes invitados (por orden de aparición):** Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, King, Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert García, Takuma Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki, Mature, Vice, Kula Diamon, Máxima, K' y Athena Asamiya. **

_(__**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes, South Town y el torneo The King of fighters son propiedad de la empresa __**SNK Playmore**__)_

**Creo que ya saben por qué no les iba a gustar tanto esta historia; porque es un crossover con KOF y no trata tanto de nuestra parejita Ranma y Akane. Mi excusa es que en vacaciones sufrí un gran trauma y obsesión por este videojuego (que ya me gustaba desde que lo jugaba en las maquinitas hace años); ahora estoy tan metida en el fandom que cuando quise escribir un drabble para Ranma ½, sólo lo concebí entrelazado con el mundo de KOF.  
Si no lo leyeron y no quieren hacerlo, lo entiendo. Si no quieren dejar review, también. Y si lo hacen, se los agradeceré infinitamente.  
¡Gracias por la atención prestada!  
¡Hasta luego!  
PD: ¡Amo la pareja K' y Kula de KOF! ¿Los vieron en mi fic?  
PD2: ¡Ya volví a la escuela!**


	10. De Cruces y Cerezos

**¡Hola!  
Me pregunto si soy un fantasma. ¿Se preguntan ustedes lo mismo? Bueno, lo sabrán si llegan al final.  
Los dejo con el drabble. **

* * *

**_Disclaimer_:** _Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**10. De Cruces y Cerezos**

¡Era un fantástico día!

Las nubes de la tormenta que los azotó por casi una semana se habían barrido del cielo durante el transcurso de la noche y el Sol por fin se atrevía a salir de nuevo. Era una belleza. Algunas blancas nubes en el cielo se matizaban de tonos naranjas y rojizos, incluso el mismo cielo parecía en llamas ante la majestuosa salida del Sol. El aire olía más puro y limpio, y traía, ayudado por suaves vientos, la fragancia de las rosas, jazmines o cerezos que habitaban en los distintos jardines de Nerima. ¡Todo era fantástico en ese día!

Se sintió alegre. Un día así perfecto como ése la ponía de un humor tan excelente que hasta... ¡que hasta se sentía con ánimos de cocinar! Tal vez ése sería el día en que pudiera hacerlo bien. Quien sabe, quizás hasta podría, dada la gran motivación que sentía, preparar para su familia algo que los maravillara; tal vez su padre le dijera con lágrimas de felicidad que su comida le hacía recordar a su madre, Kasumi sonreiría afablemente, Nabiki incluso la alabaría diciéndole que su platillo le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, como si pudiera ver el Sol naciente, respirar el aroma de las flores y probar un pedacito de cielo con sólo una mordida... tal vez Ranma le diría que estaba fascinado con su comida y le pediría más.

Lo decidió en ese preciso momento: cocinaría. ¿Pero qué? Tenía que ser algo especial, algo con lo que le demostrara a su familia la emoción que sentía. Sería algo dulce. Sí, un postre, algo que alegrara a todos. ¡Ya quería ver sus caras sonrientes cuando supieran la noticia!

No era la única despierta en casa, pero ya que nadie estaba usando la cocina, se instaló y comenzó a trabajar.

No sabía ninguna receta de postres, pero no quería pedir ayuda, así que pensó que improvisar no estaría mal. Fue a la alacena para sacar los ingredientes que más convincentes parecieran, cuando se encontró en la esquina con una hoja de papel. Cuadrada, delgada, vieja, manuscrita por uno de sus lados: era la receta de algo que bien podría ser un postre (uno de los ingredientes era azúcar). Así que todo resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba, sólo siguió las instrucciones...

Claro, ella pensó que siguió las instrucciones. Agregó algunos ingredientes de más sin darse cuenta y olvidó alguno por ahí. Casi acababa cuando notó que le faltaban las flores de cerezo, y no había en casa. Iba a agregar en su lugar alguna otra cosa parecida, cuando recordó la voz de su hermana: "Nunca reemplaces un ingrediente faltante por otro" y Kasumi era la voz de la experiencia en esos temas.

Para no faltar a esa ley, se tomó la libertad de hacer un viaje hasta el supermercado para conseguir las dichosas flores. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y volvió. Agregó el último ingrediente y finalmente lo metió todo al horno. Esperaba que no se quemaran. Esperó pacientemente los veinticinco minutos que decía la receta (aunque realmente decía "quince minutos") hasta que por fin estuvieron listas. ¿Qué eran? No lo sabía, pero estaban listas.

-¡Papá! ¡Familia! ¡Vengan a comer!

...

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere dar el primer mordisco?

Estaban todos reunidos en torno a la mesa, donde la creación de Akane esperaba a ser comida por alguien. Nadie quería, nadie se atrevía. Ranma y Genma estaban ahí obligados por Nodoka, Soun no había podido escapar y Kasumi asistió con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, aunque tampoco ella había tocado el postre de su hermana. Nabiki y Happosai habían escapado.

"Suertudos", pensó Ranma. Le echó una mirada al postre y comprobó que no lucían tan mal, pero por nada del mundo sería él el primero en probarlas.

-¿Qué tal tú, Ranma? ¿No quieres ser el primero en probarlas? -sugirió Soun.

"Oh, no."

-Claro, hijo. Después de todo, tú eres el prometido de Akane; es lo más natural que este delicioso manjar sea todo tuyo -apoyó Genma-. Prometo no enojarme si te los terminas todos y no nos dejas absolutamente nada.

-Oh, no se preocupe, tío Genma. Preparé suficientes para todos -aclaró sonriente Akane, esperando llevar alivio y alegría a su familia con esta sentencia; pero la verdad es que causó el efecto contrario.

-Vamos Ranma, ¡hazlo! -volvió a presionar el padre de la chica.

-¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? -preguntó enfadado.

¿Por qué él? ¡Maldición! No quería, pero no podía escapar, no con su madre junto a él. La miró ahí sentada, sonriendo, viéndolo como si le desafiara a decir que no se atrevía. Vio ahora a Akane, comenzaba a lucir decaída. No quería sentir lástima por ella ahora, porque entonces él tendría que sacrificarse y pretender que estaba de acuerdo, y tendría que comer algo de _eso_... aunque, después de todo, no era su culpa cocinar tan mal como un trol de montaña...

No lo pensó mucho más y tomó uno de los panes. Lo mordió con valentía. Masticó con rapidez y lo tragó. Esperó que llegara el dolor de estómago, las náuseas, las ganas de vomitar... en vano: el pan estaba rico, más que eso, ¡estaba delicioso! Quizás un poco quemado y con demasiado sabor a cerezo, pero delicioso. Le dio una segunda mordida, luego una tercera y una cuarta. ¡Era de no creerse!

-Está rico -informó. Y entonces todos, todavía incrédulos, alargaron la mano y tomaron uno de los panes.

Akane, emocionadísima, sonreía pensando que al fin había logrado cocinar algo rico, algo bueno. Casi comenzaba a llorar de felicidad mientras veía a su familia comer con tanto ánimo su postre, pero pronto la emoción se convirtió en sorpresa cuando se percató de sus rostros.

-¡Ah! -gritó poniéndose de pie. Todos la observaron confundidos, preguntándose qué le había pasado, para luego pasar a mirarse a sí mismos con igual sorpresa.

Con razón las tartas se le hacían conocidas. La receta que había encontrado en la alacena no era la de unos panes cualquiera, era la de las tartas de cereza que una vez, hacía mucho, preparara para saber quién era su hombre destinado.

"No..." pensó abatida mientras veía todas y cada una de los caras reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Salió corriendo a su habitación a pesar del llamado de su familia.

Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió más allá de las escaleras.

-¿Por qué esos panecillos nos marcaron la cara a todos con esas cruces negras? -preguntó Nodoka echando una mirada a su alrededor.

Ranma volteó hacia su madre cuando escuchó eso.

-A... ¿A todos? -murmuró.

Sólo siguió silencio a su pregunta y él no se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Necesitaba un espejo. ¿De verdad había sido marcado su rostro por una enorme cruz justo como al resto de su familia?

Todos estaban sorprendidos y no dejaban de preguntarse qué era eso. Kasumi, entre ellos, sólo sonreía, como si fuera muy normal que de la nada le saliera una cruz negra en el rostro a las personas.

Alguien afuera de la casa rompió el mutismo que se había creado entonces. Kasumi ya iba a pararse para recibir al invitado, cuando se escucharon pasos en el corredor y pronto apareció ante ellos el rostro afable del Dr. Tofu.

-No se molesten, ya entré –dijo alegre con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Dr. Tofu –saludó amablemente Kasumi y entonces, inevitablemente, el doctor comenzó a actuar con nerviosismo-. ¡Qué alegría que nos visite!

-Sí… bueno… Ejem, esto… yo… -miró hacia todas partes y aun viendo las caras de todos marcadas, no se molestó en preguntar por qué, tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Lo que sí notó fueron las tartas sobre la mesa-. Oh, veo que estaban desayunando –mencionó cuidando de no ver a Kasumi para no tartamudear más-. Estas tartas se ven bien, voy a tomar una.

-No, doctor… -comenzó Kasumi.

-Alto. Se le marcará el rostro también –advirtió Soun.

-Doctor Tofu… -empezó a decir Ranma, pero calló. Lo miró con cuanta extrañeza podía un rostro mostrar. El rostro del hombre no se había marcado con una cruz, sino que estaba bañado de pétalos de cerezo.

Pétalos de cerezo. Muchos de ellos. El doctor Tofu.

-¿Qué… ocurre? –preguntó el recién llegado cuando notó que todos lo miraban.

Kasumi, a su lado, sonrió.

* * *

**Soy malísima, ¿verdad? Para empezar, ha pasado casi un año desde mi última actualización; para seguir, dicha actualización fue un crossover (¿cuál es mi problema?); y para terminar, ¡¿cómo que al Dr. Tofu le salieron los pétalos de cerezo?**  
**En fin, las excusas no me quedan. Los quiero mucho, queridos lectores... si es que hay alguno por ahí. Si quieren darme un review, lo agradeceré muchísimo. Por supuesto, aceptaré de todo: amenazas de muerte, reclamos, palabras de odio, recriminaciones, preguntas... En fin, pueden ponerse creativos si quieren, je je. Soy culpable y como tal me declaro.**  
**Pero como ya son las tres de la mañana, los dejo. Espero que este drabble les haya gustado.**  
**¡Saludos! **


	11. De Cruces y Cerezos, II

**¡Hola!  
¡****Qué horrible semana! Acabo de volver a la escuela de las vacaciones, con más tarea que nunca y muchas menos horas de sueño. Y lo peor es que he estado metida en otros fandoms y no me han permitido terminar con esto tan pronto como quería. Perdón por eso. Pero por fin me senté a terminarlo y, ¡vaya!, me quedó al menos medianamente aceptable en cuestión de longitud. Espero les guste la continuación del drabble anterior.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_:** _Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Historias  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**11. De Cruces y Cerezos, II**

¡Era un terrible día!, pensó cierto chico ojiazul mientras se escondía de su familia en el tejado.

– ¡Ranma! –se escucharon los llamados de la chica por quinta vez en un par de minutos; pero había decidido no bajar por nada del mundo, por lo que ignoró de nuevo su grito.

¿Para qué bajaría? ¿Para que Nabiki se burlara de él cuando se dispusiera a lavar la estúpida cruz que todavía le marcaba el rostro? ¿Para que Akane reconociera que eran la peor "pareja" de todo Japón y que el compromiso era una estupidez que debían dejar por la paz?

– ¿Y por qué no? –se dijo–. Obviamente no soy su hombre destinado, siempre supimos que no nos llevábamos _bien_, aparentemente ella nunca podría ser feliz conmigo.

Se sentía un completo idiota, se sentía débil y vulnerable, destruido. No quería que le importara, ¡no tenía que importarle!, que la estúpida de Akane tuviera como pareja predestinada a cualquier otro hombre no le incumbía.

… Pero lo hacía.

Estaba seguro de que debía cambiar eso, sería la más sabia decisión. Ya no se preocuparía por tratar de acostumbrarse a su incomible comida, ya no se preocuparía por mantenerla alejada de los idiotas del distrito y de la escuela, ya no le importaría investigar las causas de sus enojos para poder ponerla de buen humor, ya no se detendría a admirar las ocasionales sonrisas que la hacían ver tan linda... A partir de ahora sería como si él y Akane Tendo nunca hubieran estado comprometidos.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que esa idea lo abatía, y mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Tendría que irse, estaba claro, irse para dejarla hacer su vida: se daría cuenta de que siempre había estado frente a su hombre perfecto, se casarían, tendrían hijos y juntos se harían cargo del dojo; al menos el hombre era un artista marcial. Pero esta imagen lo molestaba bastante y no sólo porque no le gustaba la idea de que su prometida (si es que todavía lo era) estuviera con otro hombre, sino porque... simplemente no estaba bien. Akane no debería estar con el Dr. Tofu, no parecía correcto. ¿No se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Kasumi?... Bueno, ¿y eso qué importaba? Después de todo había sido Akane la que había preparado las galletas; tal vez al Dr. le gustaba su hermana, pero eso no evitaba que a ella pudiera gustarle él.

¿Era posible? ¿Estaba Akane de verdad enamorada de él? Le habían aparecido las marcas de pétalos y eso le aseguraba algo: incluso aunque no estuviera ya enamorada, lo estaría pronto... ya lo había estado anteriormente.

No le gustaba nada cómo sonaba eso.

Una vieja imagen revivió: él, abrazando a Akane, sintiéndose feliz... Pero comenzó a borrarse y en su lugar quedó una similar, pero significativamente diferente, Akane en los brazos del Dr. Tofu. Y, ¡maldición!, no le gustaba NADA.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas discusiones y peleas, y después de los estúpidos intentos de boda de sus padres, Ranma podía haber asegurado que su lugar en la familia de Akane era cosa de carácter más o menos permanente. Si se imaginaba diez o veinte años en el futuro, no lograba verse en otro lugar que ése... bueno, hasta ahora. Si consideraba lo que esos estúpidos panes habían pronosticado, entonces diez años más tarde Akane estaría probablemente casada con el Dr.; y él realmente no se veía encajando en un mundo como aquél.

– Akane, casada con otro... –le dolía imaginarlo–. Con otro... otro... que no soy yo…

Se preguntó si los panes podrían equivocarse, si los malditos panecillos habrían errado al escoger la pareja perfecta para su prometida. Debería haber sido él, lo esperaría después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y que, aun desastroso, no había podido acabar con su relación. Si él hubiera preparado los panes, habría esperado que Akane fuera la bendecida con los pétalos, ya que por ningún motivo podría quedar emparejado con Kodachi, o Ukyo o Shampoo, que...

– Un momento –detuvo sus pensamientos–, ¿qué pasaría si yo preparara los panecillos... y le diera uno a Akane?

De pronto, lo azotó una imagen de su prometida bañada en pétalos, sonriente. Y la quiso. Tendría que conseguirla a toda costa. Pero... ¿qué tal si también ella recibía una cruz? La imagen de Akane con el rostro marcado así se le antojó horrible.

¿Estaba listo para enfrentar el riesgo de obtener una negativa? Sabía que le dolería la verdad, pero tenía que saber si ella era o no su chica destinada antes de dejarla atrás para siempre.

Lo decidió entonces: prepararía los panes para Akane.

...

– Ranma, ¿tienes un momento?

– Ehhh, ahora no, Kasumi –habló nervioso el chico. Acababa de terminar los panes y en esos momentos llevaba un par de ellos en una canasta. Esperaba que las manos temblorosas no fuera una señal de debilidad y esperaba que la mayor de las Tendo no lo notara–. ¿Has visto a Akane?

– Creo que salió hace un momento, pero realmente no sé a dónde se fue, ella no me dijo nada –le informó, luego cambió de tema–. Pero, Ranma, es sobre Akane que quiero hablar, sólo serán unos minutos. Y sólo a ti te lo puedo contar, porque eres quien mejor conoce su carácter.

– Si con eso te refieres a que soy el único que sabe hasta qué punto puede ser violenta... –sonrió un poco. "Toma eso Dr. Tofu", pensó no tan eufórico como deseaba–. Está bien, ¿qué querías decirme, Kasumi? –preguntó comenzando a interesarse en el tema.

Después de bajar del tejado y escabullirse hasta el baño para lavarse la odiosa cruz, se había dirigido a la cocina para comenzar a preparar los panecillos. El Dr. Tofu se había ido hace mucho y la familia había encontrado poco interesante permanecer mucho tiempo interrogándose acerca de la aparición de las marcas en sus rostros, por lo que cada quien se había vuelto a sus actividades cotidianas. Akane estaba en su habitación y Kasumi lavando algo de ropa. ¿Por qué de repente ahora quería hablar con él? ¿Acaso Kasumi sabía algo sobre los panes y cómo que el Dr. tuviera los pétalos significaba que era el hombre ideal para Akane?

– Es sobre el postre de Akane... –comenzó la chica, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos, y siguió hablando.

...

Todo a su alrededor respiraba paz y armonía, ajeno a su triste semblante. A diferencia de la mañana, que le había parecido hermosa, ese ocaso le parecía melancólico con una esencia de tragedia. Ni la tormenta que los había azotado la última semana había parecido tan terrible como lo parecía aquella tarde; sí, los relámpagos y truenos habían sacudido toda la tierra desde su raíz más profunda, pero ni eso se había sentido tan destructivo.

El río parecía un gran espejo que reflejaba con pericia la forma de las nubes allá arriba, nubes que volvían a verse pesadas y oscuras, ocasionalmente lo surcaban pequeñas ondas movidas por el viento, y el color rojizo que copiaba al ocaso lo hacía ver más lindo que nunca. Por alguna razón le hacía sentir pesado el vientre.

...O tal vez era que aún no se recuperaba de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Quizás.

Después de pensarlo un tiempo, llegó a una conclusión que le pareció de lo más válida. Quiso comentarla con su prometido, pero él había desaparecido por largos minutos y había tenido que posponerlo. Esperaba verlo pronto porque quería sacar de una vez todo lo que sentía.

Recordó de nuevo su rostro marcado por una horrible cruz negra. La vez pasada que preparó las tartas había temido que eso pasara y no se había atrevido a afrontar la verdad, y ahora, que no había esperado ninguna revelación, la había obtenido. ¡Y vaya revelación! Tal vez en el pasado hubiera podido aceptar que Ranma no era su pareja perfecta, pero... ya no. Ellos eran... Después de tanto... Ellos... Simplemente no le gustaba.

Akane sabía qué era lo que sentía por él, por algo no aceptaba la idea de más prometidas, porque ella debía ser la única. Quería ser la única. Tal vez Ranma no era su chico destinado, pero era su elección. No tenían por qué ser la misma cosa. Quien fuera que fuera este chico perfecto para ella, no lo quería, ella quería a Ranma.

– Akane.

"¡Ranma!"

Volteó con rapidez. Ahí estaba él. ¿Cómo le hacía? Con el puro verlo se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Casi esperaba ver de nuevo su cara cruzada por obra de los panes, para recordarle que no era él su destino.

"¿Y a quién le importa eso? A mí no." Pensó decidida la peliazul. Aunque, si a Ranma sí le importaba... ¿A qué habría venido? ¿A terminar el compromiso? No se atrevía a preguntar.

– ¿Cómo... eh... ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el chico. Al parecer, él tampoco sabía cómo hablar sobre _eso_.

Y, aun siendo esta pregunta bastante normal, no era nada fácil, por lo que decidió simplemente mentir.

– Bien.

Le dio la espalda y volvió a su lugar en el suelo, sentada en el pasto frente al agua del río. Dobló sus piernas con cuidado y acomodó su falda bajo ellas. Tomó una piedra.

– Qué bien –lo oyó murmurar.

Supo que él avanzaba hacia ahí mientras ella lanzaba la piedra al río. Tomó otra e hizo lo mismo. Y así hasta que él llegó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Con el rabillo del ojo lo miró y notó por primera vez que llevaba algo en las manos, algo que puso luego sobre el pasto frente a él. Se tensó de inmediato: era una canasta con panes.

– ¿Por qué trajiste esas malditas cosas? –preguntó molesta, girándose por completo para mirarlo, lo que ocasionó que el chico de la trenza se encogiera un poco. Lo que menos quería era que ella se molestara en esos momentos cuando lo más importante era hablar tranquilamente.

– ¿Ya vas a comenzar a enojarte por nada?

– ¿Ya vas a comenzar a insultar?

Después de un largo segundo en el que se retaron con la mirada, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Akane miró al suelo y Ranma la siguió mirando a ella. Estaba haciéndolo mal: debía hablarle, no pelear. Pero es que siempre era mucho más fácil responder con algún grito o insulto, que tratando de retractarse o contenerse; tal vez las tartas tenían razón al no unirlos a ambos… aunque, claro, las tartas tenían toda la razón al unir al Dr. Tofu y la chica que las preparó.

Miró hacia las suyas. Si Akane las probaba, ¿qué pasaría? Moría de curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo. Antes de hablar con Kasumi él ya estaba dispuesto a dejarla, por lo que no habría mucho qué perder si Akane obtenía una cruz; en cambio, si obtenía los pétalos… podría quedarse con ella. Pero ahora…

_(FLASHBACK)_

–_¿Crees que deba confesarle a Akane que en realidad yo preparé sus tartas cuando ella salió al supermercado?_

_(FIN DE FLASHBACK)_

Ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, no había necesidad de hacer probar a Akane tal platillo porque, fácil, ya no planeaba abandonarla.

– ¿A qué viniste, Ranma? –preguntó la chica con un tono cansado. No se atrevió a mirarlo cuando le preguntó esto porque, si de él recibía las palabras "a terminar el compromiso", ella se descompondría y él vería lo mucho que le afectaba todo aquello.

Aunque, ¿qué importaba que se enterara? Quizás era el tiempo indicado para hablar de todo, todo, de confesar sus sentimientos y deseos. El día parecía adecuado: estaban solos, estaba tranquilo, no estaban peleando… no todavía, y justo acababan de descubrir que su relación, o como sea que se llamase lo que tenían, estaba en peligro. ¡Y todo por esas estúpidas tartas! Es decir, no se arrepentía de enterarse que Ranma y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, simplemente era tiempo de saber si a partir de entonces estarían juntos, no porque sus padres los obligaran y no porque hubiera sido obra del destino, sino porque fuera decisión de ellos mismos. Aunque tal vez hubiera preferido nunca saber el resultado de los odiosos panes.

Ni hablar, era momento de hablar. Ya estaban ahí y ella estaba lista, aun si eso significaba que se le encogiera el estómago hasta hacerle sentir que todo su interior se retorcía.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó cuando después de varios segundos no obtuvo respuesta.

–Espera un poco, estoy pensando.

– ¿Cómo que estás pensando? Sólo di lo que viniste a decir y ya, no es tan difícil –exclamó impaciente la peliazul levantando la vista. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo.

– ¿Ah, no? –preguntó frustrado el chico. ¡Cómo se notaba que ella no había dedicado ningún minuto del día a pensar sobre el asunto! Eso lo molestó bastante. ¡Claro que era difícil!– Bueno, si eso crees, tal vez no debería decirte nada.

– Ja, como si me importara realmente lo que quisieras decir.

– Y a mí.

Y siguieron volando las piedras sobre el río. Esta vez, incluso Ranma tomó algunas cuantas y comenzó también a lanzarlas al agua; las suyas, para irritación de la chica, viajaban con mucha más elegancia y rapidez que las de ella. Pronto comenzó una competencia de arrojar rocas que dejó muy divertidos a los jóvenes. Al final, Ranma ganó el reconocimiento a la piedra que más lejos llegaba, pero Akane obtuvo una mención especial por lograr salpicar más agua.

Era fácil ser prometidos cuando el mundo no se metía con ellos, lo notaron entonces. Y cada uno tomó mayor resolución en la decisión que los había llevado ahí: Akane, que aún pensaba que Ranma no era su chico destinado, estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle dejar en pie el compromiso y ahora sí, como bien decía la palabra, comprometerse con la relación… no era que esperaba algo romántico ni nada por el estilo, sino algo mucho menos conflictivo; Ranma, asimismo, decidió que no importaba lo que unos tontos panes pudieran decir, él quería estar con ella y no planearía abandonarla por algo tan estúpido como eso.

– El cielo se ve lindo –comentó una Akane sonriente.

– Sí. Es un milagro que nadie venga a interrumpir, me gustaría que todos los días fueran así –comentó sin pensarlo mucho el ojiazul, hasta que se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de su afirmación y trató de corregirlo–. ¡No! Quiero decir… no es que quiera estar contigo, es que… ya sabes, está muy tranquilo. No hay idiotas alrededor… –y, claro, se quedó sonrojado.

Su prometida sonrió.

– Sé a lo que te refieres. No te preocupes –añadió por costumbre y falta de agallas–, no es como si yo también quisiera estar contigo siempre.

Pero la sorprendió muchísimo escuchar la siguiente frase de Ranma.

– ¿No quieres?

Y no era sólo la pregunta, sino el tono en que fue pronunciada. Nunca creyó que pudiera escuchar algo así de su prometido, no era la clase de tono que va con las frases "estúpida marimacho", "pechos planos" o "Akane idiota" y por eso es que se le hizo tan novedoso. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de él. Nunca había visto que se esforzara tanto en mantenerse en control: se veía sonrojado y ella podía apostar a que deseaba con todo su ser retractarse de aquello, pero sólo le devolvía la mirada, sacándole la respuesta con algún tipo de control mental o algo por el estilo.

– Yo… No lo sé, Ranma. Pero, ¿importa? Quiero decir, quiero… –tuvo que bajar la mirada para decir esto–. Quiero estar contigo ahora. Después… no sé. No tengo control sobre el futuro, nadie nos asegura que tu papá no te conseguirá otra prometida o… no sé –lo que sí sabía era que no quería quedar como idiota si le decía que era precisamente eso lo que quería y él decía que no lo quería. Por eso, para saber, tuvo que preguntar–: ¿tú quieres?

También él bajó la mirada.

– Sí, sí quiero. Quiero estar contigo, Akane.

¡Lo había hecho! El chico aún sentía las palabras en la garganta, le costaba respirar y su estómago se estaba portando más débilmente que nunca. Pero lo había dicho. No debía retractarse. Sólo… Sólo tenía que sobrevivir a esa charla y podría volver a su silencio habitual, con todos los cabos sueltos. Pero _tenía_ que acabar primero con esa charla y no debía guardarse nada, sería un cobarde si lo hacía. Además, parecía que Akane no iba a rechazarlo, también ella parecía cooperar en llevarse bien y comenzar a abrirse un poco más y mostrar sus sentimientos.

¿Y cómo no? Si por primera vez platicaba con un Ranma sensible que parecía estar dispuesto a tocar esos temas que antes parecían tabú. Por el momento, ya que la sorpresa la había dejado paralizada… bueno, temblando, mejor dicho, comenzó a admirar a su prometido: se estaba comportando de forma más valiente que de costumbre. No podía agradecérselo de otra manera que siendo ella misma sincera también.

– Ranma… –comenzó, pero pronto se detuvo. "Cobarde", se recriminó. Y en lugar de hablar, se propuso hacer aquella pregunta que ya le había hecho antes y no había contestado. Tal vez ahora sí tuviera suerte–. ¿A qué viniste?

– Ehmm, no sé. Para hablar, supongo –dejó salir mientras se rascaba la cabeza. No mencionó los panes porque no estaba seguro de querer que ella los comiera–. ¿Para qué me buscabas esta tarde? –cambió de tema.

– Para… emm, no sé. Para hablar… supongo –repitió las palabras del ojiazul y sonrió. Él también lo hizo y entonces se sintió más ligera; seguía temblando, pero ahora le parecía que su voz se había desbloqueado y le permitiría decir algunas cosas–. En realidad, Ranma, quería decirte algo.

– ¿Sobre los panes?

– Sí, sobre eso –respondió echándole un vistazo a los que el chico de la trenza había traído. No sabía que no eran los mismos y no se imaginaba la razón por la cual Ranma los había llevado–. ¿Para qué los trajiste?

– Te digo si tú me dices lo que ibas a contarme –ofreció–. Es un buen trato –sonrió, animándola a seguir hablando.

– Está bien –accedió. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que quería decirlo, tantos chicos había por ahí, pero ninguno tenía eso que Ranma tenía, incluso lo malo, lo irritante… simplemente era él. Y tendría que decírselo–. Quería hablar contigo sobre el resultado de las tartas. Verás, cuando las preparé no sabía que eran esas cosas, porque la verdad es que no estoy interesada en tratar de averiguar lo que el destino tiene preparado para mí; pero cuando… cuando vi que todos ustedes tenían cruces en el rostro, pues… –miró de reojo a su prometido antes de levantar la mirada al cielo–. Yo creí que… Pensé que tenía que reconsiderar todo lo del compromiso y… Al final, llegué a la conclusión de que…

A su lado, Ranma se encogió un poco ante lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

– De que no importa –dejó ella salir. Volteó a verlo y sonrió–. Ranma, no me importa lo que hayan dicho esas tartas, no me importa lo que esa cosa que llaman destino crea que es mejor para mí. Yo… no me importa. Yo te elijo a ti. Creo que eso debería ser suficiente.

No siendo capaz de decir más, volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

Una mano rozó su mano.

El viento se sentía más fresco que nunca, el cielo brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol: el cielo en llamas, su mano en llamas.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio.

– ¿Sabes qué pasó cuando fuiste a tu habitación? –le preguntó el ojiazul. A lo que ella levantó los ojos y los puso en su rostro, negó un poco con su cabeza–. Vino el Dr. Tofu y comió uno de tus panes.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Y le salieron pétalos de cerezo. Muchos, muchos pétalos de cerezo –murmuró alegre.

¡¿Qué?

Rápidamente retiró su mano del contacto del chico. Le estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad? Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en el Dr. de esa manera, además… ¡¿Y por qué rayos estaba sonriendo? Ella acababa de confesarle lo que pensaba y él venía con esta notica de que ya tenía a su chico elegido. ¿Acaso esperaba que al saber eso iría encantada a romper el compromiso?

¡Rayos! Ranma era un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

– Oh, me alegro por él… _y por ti._

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar velozmente lejos del chico. De pronto quería volver a casa. Pero él la detuvo.

– ¿Por mí…? Oh, ¿a dónde vas, Akane? Todavía no termino de contarte la historia.

– ¡Cómo si me importara saber el final de tu estúpida historia!

– Vamos, Akane, no te enojes, estoy seguro de que te encantará –le puso la mano en el hombro y la hizo girarse.

– ¡Suéltame! Idiota, yo aquí confesando lo que siento y tú vienes a… –pero no pudo continuar porque su prometido le tapaba los labios con un dedo.

– ¿Me vas a dejar terminar? –pidió con una sonrisa, divertido–. Te decía que le aparecieron pétalos de cerezo. ¿Sabes por qué? Kasumi me lo dijo –le dejo de cubrir la boca porque sabía que la chica le prestaba atención ahora y lo iba a dejar hablar–: porque fue ella quien preparó las tartas, no tú. Con razón sabían tan ricas, no sé por qué no lo sospeché desde antes, ja ja ja.

Idiota. Por instinto le soltó un golpe en el brazo y el soltó un "ouch"; al parecer, era imposible que pudieran conversar un buen rato sin que él comenzara a insultarla. Pero pronto comenzó a pensar en las palabras de su prometido. Kasumi había preparado las tartas, no ella. ¿Cuándo?

"Oh, vaya…", después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de todo. Supo al instante cuándo había interferido su hermana: en su visita al mercado. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que Ranma tenía razón respecto al sabor. Y, ¿el Dr. Tofu?, río un poco. ¡Se alegraba mucho por su hermana!

– ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –preguntó el chico de la trenza–. No importa lo que dijeran las tartas, porque no era sobre ti… y sobre nosotros –ese "nosotros" lo había pronunciado con algo de timidez.

Se sintió feliz cuando escuchó eso, tanto que una sonrisa no fue suficiente y se desbordó hasta convertirse en una flamante carcajada. ¡Toda la preocupación había sido para nada! Tanta alegría en el pecho no podría contenerse mucho más.

– ¿Y de qué te estás riendo?

– De nada –y soltó otra risita–. Y, bueno, eso es todo, ¿no? –ante la mirada interrogativa de Ranma se vio precisada a agregar–: Quiero decir, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, ¿verdad?

– Sí, es verdad –con eso se sintió más aliviado.

Sólo quedaba aclarar un punto.

– ¿Y por qué trajiste esos panes, Ranma? Si ya no importan…

– Oh, estos no son los mismos. Estos los preparé yo –informó ante la mirada de incredulidad de Akane, que les echó otra mirada más escrutadora. Era cierto, esos no se veían tan quemados, de hecho, se veían deliciosos. Se preguntó si podía darle a uno una mordida; pero antes de que pudiera nombrar en voz alta su deseo, el chico continúo–: Pero tienes razón, no importa quién sea nuestro destino, nosotros podemos elegir –y con esto tiró las galletas al río.

La peliazul no pudo evitar dar varios pasos en dirección al agua después de esta acción, incluso soltó un pequeñísimo "¡no!", pero pronto ganó compostura. Quería llamarlo idiota por haber hecho lo que hizo. Había tenido la solución a todos sus problemas en la mano y los había tirado. Hubieran podido asegurarse de que eran una buena pareja, tenían la oportunidad de saber si lo suyo iba a funcionar o no.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. Entonces ya nada importó. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y ladeó un poco la cabeza. ¡Oh, sí, era un maravilloso día! "Nosotros podemos elegir", había dicho él, lo que significaba que él la elegía a ella.

– Quiero decir... –había vuelto a hablar un poco nervioso–. No es que diga que te elijo a ti ni nada similar, sino que si alguna vez terminamos nuestro compromiso deberá ser por nosotros, no porque unas estúpidas galletas nos lo digan, ¿verdad?

Akane no dejó de reír por eso. Después de todo, ése era su prometido.

– Por supuesto. Ranma, ¿quieres ir a casa?

La miró curioso por su extraña reacción, pero pronto lo dejó pasar.

– Claro, vamos –comenzó a andar. Se detuvo sólo unos segundos cuando ella se posicionó a su lado y tomó con una de las suyas su mano.

Ése era su prometido y nunca querría otro que no fuera él.

Ranma le dio una rápida mirada a la chica, se sonrojó y siguió caminando a su lado.

* * *

**Son las 4 de la mañana. Espero que el sueño no haya hecho que este drabble quedara muy feo. Le presté particular atención a la charla entre Akane y Ranma, quería que fuera larga y pudiéramos obtener algún tipo de avance en su relación, y al mismo tiempo que no cayera en el OoC. Ustedes serán mis jueces. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Ya no tendrá continuación, a partir de aquí volverán a ser independientes. Espero volver pronto con otro.**

**Los quiero mucho por leer, ¿les gustaría dejarme un review también? Si no, ni modo. ¡Aun así, muchas gracias, a todos! Los adoro.**

**¡Saludos! **


End file.
